Pleasure Trail of Alucard
by pta917
Summary: In the world of Blood Trail of Alucard, there is more then just the necessary battles the various individuals must go through in order to bring about change in the New World. Follow, as the more intimate moments between them are revealed, be it in the bedroom or outside of it.
1. A Regular Night

It was a cool autumn night as a hawk flew over a large city made of stone, mortar, and white marble. The illumination of the full moon, and the nearby torches and magic light sources lit up the horizon as if to be a beacon in the giant forests in the surrounding areas. In the city, elves went about their business as they walked the stone stone streets with faces of calm and smiling contentment. Some were returning home from a long day's work, while others were off to enjoy themselves at their favorite pub or cafe.

Then, there was the giant tower that stretched forth into the night sky, that stood over the city as if to forever protect it. This was the capital of the Elf Kingdom, one and a half years after its liberation from the clutches of a powerful despot and tyrant, whose name was slowly, but surely fading into the mists of history as their current reigning monarchs brought nothing but peace, prosperity, and security into their lives. Despite the city having been in ruins before, in just a year it was rebuilt, better than before.

Within the top floor of the tower, one of those monarchs was, like the citizens below, settling in for the evening as he walked to a king-sized bed in the center of a spacious bedchamber. This was Alucard, player of YGGDRASIL, one of the last two remaining Supreme Beings of Nazarick, and King of the Elf Kingdom. He was a tall man whose features were both masculine and beautiful as he dried himself off with a towel from recently bathing.

He wore nothing whatsoever, which shown a perfectly toned physique as he sat down and relaxed himself on the silk sheets of the bed. He had shining silver hair that hanged freely down his back, smooth bright-gray skin, and crimson eyes with slit pupils. He then tossed the moist towel into a nearby basket and laid down onto the bed. With a long, relieved sigh, and a golden goblet of wine in his left hand, he spoke casually.

"Ah...~ the end of another long day. I wonder where Talia and Zesshi went off to."

As if in reply to his idle comment, in stepped two women from a side door that led to an adjacent chamber that acted as a study/living room of sorts. As they walked in it was clear that they both were too adsorbed in their own conversation/argument to be at all aware of their surroundings, or the fact that Alucard became their audience.

"NO! Absolutely not!"

The first to walk in whilst carrying on a conversation was a young looking woman who could have easily been mistaken for an 18 year old girl, but in reality was much older. She had the ears of an elf, but were slightly smaller than usual due to her half-human heritage. In addition, she had heterochromia of the eyes with her right eye black, and her left a silver-grey. Her hair also had heterochromia and was black and silver on the reverse sides of her eyes, and was freely hanging down to the mid-part of her back.

She wore a simple white nightgown over her slim and athletic body, that was perfectly shaped to inspire lust in a man, despite her crass demeanor. Her breasts, while mid-sized A-cups, could clearly be made out by how well shaped they were, and by the points of her nipples that seemed to stand at attention through the light fabric of her nightgown. Behind her a calm, smooth, and feminine voice replied to her in cool tones.

"Oh? Would it not help to better the kingdom's defensive future?"

Zesshi lets out an exasperated sigh before responding.

"Look, I get what you're saying, but I am NOT going to ask any of my kingdom's citizens to participate in a program to selectively 'breed' more and stronger warriors. In the past the Theocracy did that to a lesser extent with the scriptures. Having men and women take on multiple spouses just so they can fill in the ranks of the next generation. I've seen it for myself. Back then I didn't care, but now there is NO way I'm asking anyone to volunteer for that. Period."

"But if it is for the good of the kingdom..." The voice calmly tries to say before being interrupted.

"Oh, don't even start with me Talia. It's not the good of the kingdom you have in mind. You just want a chance to personally sculpt some 'worthy' servants for Alucard, right? We've been together long enough to where you've become easy to read.~" Zesshi says with a smirk brimming with confidence.

As the two women fully enter, the second woman could clearly be seen. She was a fully developed woman whom looked to be around the age of 25. She had long brown hair that could easily go down her back if it wasn't tied in a single ponytail. Like Alucard, her skin was a smooth, bright gray color, but due to her more feminine features seemed a bit more creamy in comparison. Her eyes were of a bright amber color that seemed to reflect the light of the room, with vertically slitted pupils.

Her body was, in contrast to Zesshi's young and slim physique, fully developed and filled out as its curvaceous nature could clearly be seen through the body-contoured, dark-blue negligee that she wore. Her voluptuous features were only further accentuated by her firm, plump, and well-endowed bust that was easily a large C-cup.

Talia's beautiful faced slightly grimaced into a pout as she briefly thought to herself.

'Fine. I'll find some way to do it myself. You may be the queen, but this is for the sake of Alucard-sama...'

She then spoke in a slightly displeased manner as she suddenly realized Zesshi's earlier comment and attitude towards her.

"I-I do not want to hear such a thing from you, Zesshi. You are the one who..."

Her words were abruptly halted as her eyes trailed away from Zesshi, to the bed in the center of the room. She seemed to be in a trance of sorts as her vision was locked onto the bed with mouth slightly agape. Zesshi was a bit annoyed by the sudden stop to their conversation, but as her eyes followed Talia's line-of-sight, she all at once understood the reasons why as she mischievously grinned whilst licking her lips like a hungry beast.

They both saw Alucard laying completely naked on their bed, with his right hand behind his head, and his left holding a golden goblet that he had finished drinking the contents of, before he spoke with an amused grin on his face.

"Oh, please ladies. Don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the back and forth."

"A-Alucard-sama!" Talia exclaimed with a reddened face.

"Hey you. I was wondering where you were.~" Zesshi said in a sultry manner as she gazed at Alucard's flacid, but still large manhood with hungry eyes.

Alucard sees this with a raised eyebrow and smirks as he speaks with an amused tone of voice.

"Don't get any ideas my little tsundere. I'm just trying to relax after a long day, and not display myself as a slab of meat for you to devour."

"Oh?~ Could have fooled me..." Zesshi tries to say as her attention goes to Talia.

* * *

Talia walks in front of Zesshi, with hands together as if in gratitude and prayer. Her face was still red, but more than that the expression of happiness and joy that had covered her face spoke volumes as to her frame of mind. Alucard slightly smiled at the display as he spoke softly to her.

"What's on your mind Talia?"

"I-It's nothing Alucard-sama. It is just... everyday I spend with you feels like a happy, blissful dream. I... I lack the words to express how happy it makes me." Talia concludes speaking with a tear of joy flowing down her left cheek, with a smile.

Alucard has a gentle smile as he replies in a warm voice.

"Talia, I have told you before that when we're alone, you can drop 'sama'. Or does it make you happy to me address like that?"

"I-It does... my love, my master, my Alucard-sama..."

For a moment the two share a tender moment just looking into each other's eyes without another word spoken. The air around them became warm and relaxed as their love was plain to see. Then suddenly, a pair of hands with strong but slender fingers reaches from behind Talia and firmly grabs onto her breasts, and the skin of the now naked Zesshi pressed into the back of her negligee. She is surprised at first, but she instantly recognizes the sensation and identifies the owner.

"Eek! Zesshi?! What are you doing?!" She growled.

"Hm?~ Nothing much. Just showing my appreciation to Alucard through more...tangible means." Zesshi says with a wide grin on her face.

Alucard wasn't shocked or stunned, but instead spoke with a deadpan voice and expression.

"Zesshi, like she said, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? I've had a long day too, and I've got a lot of pent up energy to let loose. And as my dutiful king, you and your mistress will help me release this pent up energy. In return, I'll show you just how much I appreciate you in my life.~" She says with a smile and a wink.

Alucard lets out an exhausted sigh as he thinks to himself over the display.

'Saying "no" to Zesshi has become a LOT harder after this past year. How nice a good nights rest would have been after the day I had. I'm just glad that this room has been sound proofed. Don't need another...'

Alucard's thoughts trail off as a moan is heard from Talia. Her eyes are closed tightly as Zesshi continues to massage and fondle Talia's breasts whilst kissing and nuzzling on her neck. He became entranced by the sight as his crimson eyes glowed ever so slightly and his flaccid member slowly started to come alive. He could not deny that after being with these two women for so long, he rather enjoyed moments like these, and suddenly all thoughts of relaxation were banished from his mind as a growl of arousal left his lips.

He reached over to his open [Music Box] that was next to him on a nearby nightstand, and with a shaky finger pressed a button. After a chime rang out it started to play music from his original world called "jazz", that both he and his ladies enjoyed. With that both his hands went behind his back as he had a single thought.

'This is going to be a long night...'

Meanwhile, Zesshi was feeling ever so proud of herself for awakening the beast within Alucard so easily. After being together for so long, she knew exactly how to get him going. She also knew from even before she met him, that most men found a great deal of pleasure from watching beautiful women do lewd things to each other. Never in her previous life did she imagine that such trivia would prove useful to her.

Also, if she had to be perfectly honest with herself, the idea of intimacy with another woman never appealed to her. Zesshi considered herself to be strictly heterosexual in nature, and still does for the most part. However, after sharing the same man and the same bed with Talia for so long, she could not help but find that with her at least, some of those inhibitions had relaxed.

Zesshi's lips, tongue, and teeth continued to caress Talia's neck as her hands slowly glided down the shape and contours of Talia's now quivering body. Zesshi's hands then reached the bottom of the thin silk negligee, reaches underneath, and then slowly glides back up her smooth skin, to her generous bosom. Zesshi was always a bit jealous of Talia's figure as well, and found a bit of pleasure making her squirm like Alucard could. She also had to admit that she found Talia's soft skin to be quite enjoyable.

Talia herself had similar thoughts, as the touch of Zesshi's slender fingers warmed her skin and ignited her arousal. Over time she also noticed how her beloved Alucard would react when they would copulate with each other, and if it pleased him then she would not complain or object. She also had to admit that, for reasons that she could not completely comprehend, a part of herself enjoyed moments of intimacy with Zesshi, and grew to look forward to them.

"UM! Oooh! Uh!"

As Zesshi started to caress and pull at her now erect nipples, Talia lost herself in the fog of her arousal, and the satisfaction she felt when she saw how it entranced and aroused her beloved master. Her left hand went to hold onto Zesshi's head as she continued to nibble and bite on her neck, while with her right she reached to grab hold of Zesshi's right ass cheek. Then as Talia's watery eyes met Zesshi's, whom had a triumphant smile on her face, their lips locked into a passionate kiss.

Saliva flowed freely as their mouths were devouring each other, and their tongues coiled around each other's like snakes. Loud and powerful sucking sounds filled the room as they continued to consume each other's lips, tongues, and mouths with a wild abandon. Talia moved her right hand from Zesshi's ass, to the lips opening of her vagina and her vulva. Her fingers caressed and massage them with unmatched skill, and when Zesshi felt it, she instantly returned the favor by moving her right hand to hers.

With feverish intensity, they masterbated each other for what seemed to be 10 minutes of moans and grunts filling the air of their bedchamber. Their lips parted ever so slightly as their tongues caressed and danced on each other's. Their breathing became ever so shallow and more in sync as they lost all conscious thought, save for one thing: climax. Their respective hips started to grind on each other's fingers with an increasing rhythm as they both neared the horizon of carnal bliss.

Suddenly, Zesshi's body started to glow in a faint, golden light that enveloped not only hers, but Talia's body as well. This did not seem to cause either of them any concern as they both then cried out in orgasm.

"Uh, UH, AAAAAAAAH!"

"Um, UM, UUUMMM!"

The light from Zesshi flared for a brief instant and then disappeared as if it were an illusion. Meanwhile, Talia and Zesshi were both panting from their "efforts" to please each other with such forcefulness that it seemed they had both run a marathon. They both then gave each other a single, lengthy, and satisfied kiss, as if it were in thanks for bringing each other to the peaks of climax.

* * *

When their minds came back to them, they could not fail to notice a red glow shining upon them. Their line-of-sight looked over to Alucard, whose eyes were burning with a scarlet intensity that told them just how "excited" he was. Of course, even without that all they had to do, was to gaze upon his now fully erect manhood that towered over his cut and muscular abdominal area.

As Zesshi helped remove Talia's negligee, she could not stop gazing upon it. She went weak at the knees as she recalled her first evening with it, and even now, whenever she saw it, she could not help but think the same thing:

'Wow... so big...'

Back then and even now she could scarcely believe that it could fit inside of either of them. It was large enough to where, even if she and Talia wrapped each of their hands around its shaft, the tip would still be exposed. She and Talia slowly crawled into bed with want and desire in their eyes as they gazed upon his powerful length. It twitched with arousal and expectation as the veins bulged and the flesh firmed up even more.

Both Zesshi and Talia took hold of it at the same, and when they did they both glared at each other. Zesshi's left eye twitched, while Talia huffed as they spoke in irritation at each other.

"Talia. You went first last time. It's my turn now."

"Oh? What of it? I believe my techniques can bring Alucard-sama to climax faster than yours can right now."

"Is that a fact? How about you..."

*CRACK!*

Their attention was immediately drawn to the head of the bedpost where Alucard's grip had fractured a part of it. He then spoke to them in a deep guttural growl as the lights of his eyes intensified.

"Someone, I don't care who, needs to get started before I lose control of myself."

They could tell what he was talking about. His fully hardened and erect manhood was twitching excitedly and clear fluids were free-flowing. He was now fully aroused and his libido was past the point of being held back. For a vampire like Alucard, NOT taking prompt action to satisfy his lusts would not be wise. As much as they might have liked the thought of their beloved taking them with wild abandon, they wanted to do more than that to satisfy their own lusts. They looked at each other and Zesshi spoke.

"I'll go high, and you'll go low."

"Hm. Agreed."

With that that both quickly went to work. Zesshi lowered her mouth onto the head of his penis, twirling her tongue around it, while her left hand quickly and roughly stroked almost half his length. With her right hand she used the nails on her fingers to slowly travel along the length of Alucard's abs. She even gently and playfully bites onto the tip of his member to further awaken his drive.

"ARGHAAA!" Alucard loudly growled in response as his hips thrust upward slightly.

The sudden action made part of his length go up into Zesshi's throat. However, instead of a gag reflex, there was a moan that hummed through her full mouth. His member was slick from a combination of his pre-semen and her now overflowing saliva, which made it all the easier for her to accept him.

Zesshi continued to stroke his member with all her might, and all the while her head was bobbing up and down on him. She never told anyone, but she loved the sensation of a man's member in her mouth and throat. She especially loved Alucard's foreskinless version. Although she had never had another, she did not need another as she lost her senses to the haze of lust and Alucard's aroused musk.

While Zesshi was busy using her hands and throat to please Alucard in fast and rough motions, Talia's approach was much more soft and gentle. With her left hand she gently caressed and massaged Alucard's balls, or "family jewels" as she once or twice heard him call them. Whilst doing that she glided the length of her smooth body up and down the lengths of his right leg and thigh.

She especially made it a point to use her breasts, with their firm and erect nipples, to caress the inside of his thighs while her left hand continued to massage his family jewels. During these motions Talia would also glide her tongue across the lengths of his legs, further enhancing the experience, along with a few gentle bites that drew small amounts of blood, which Talia would collect with a slick, gliding tongue.

"GIGIGAAAAAH"

Not being able to hold back any longer, Alucard lets out a gutteral, beastly cry as he climaxes into Zesshi's throat. His hips spring up with each ejaculation of his sperm into her throat. One, two, three, four, five times before the spasms wane and die down. Meanwhile, Zesshi happily swallowed almost every drop that she could as he released shot after shot into her belly.

She slowly lifted her head up off his penis, which was still rock hard even after his climaxes. She kept a large mouthfull of his juices in her mouth, and swashed it around in her mouth as slowly went to Talia. Zesshi pushed Talia onto her back, pressed her warm body onto hers and and pressed her lips into her mouth.

Zesshi then slowly released its contents into Talia's mouth as they embraced and shared a deep kiss filled with Alucard's sperm. They both savored his taste on each other's tongues as Talia gently held Zesshi's head and slowly drank in what Zesshi was giving to her with pleasure filled moans.

Zesshi slowly pulled away as a few dewy strands of their saliva and Alucard's sperm connected to each other's mouths. As Zesshi looked down to Talia, whom had a happy expression on her face, she noticed that a few drops of Alucard's sperm were slowly rolling down the side of Talia's left cheek, and she was quick to lower herself to lap it up before it was lost.

Something that both Talia and Zesshi shared, was a love of the taste of Alucard's sperm. To Zesshi, it had both a sweet and tangy taste to it, and was cool in temperature. It was oddly refreshing to her whenever his cool spunk hit her warm belly, like a treat she had been missing her whole life. Whilst she was playing cleanup on Talia's cheek, Talia had leaned into Zesshi's left side of her neck and gently bit down. Zesshi moaned as Talia then took in a mouthful of her warm blood, but then lightly patted her on the head three times to stop.

Talia complied, as if it were a pre-made signal for them. Zesshi then looked at Talia with a smile as she spoke in a sultry and superior manner.

"Now remember Talia.~ I need enough left for Alucard's share.~"

At this reminder Talia suddenly blushed in embarrassment as she stammered out a reply.

"O-Oh, o-of course."

Zesshi smiled in victory, and just as she turned her head towards Alucard's direction, she found he had used his incredible speed to place his hands around her head, and without restraint had shoved the whole length of his erect member into her mouth and down her throat.

"HUMF! GURGLLG!"

Her eyes watered from the suddenness of the action, and also his immediate humping of her mouth. As she looked up she could see that Alucard's eyes were still glowing a bright red, meaning he was now lost in the throes of his libido, passion, and lust. Zesshi knew that the odds are, he only had a vague idea what he was doing, but he was so stimulated from earlier that he did not care.

As for Zesshi, she did not resist, as she secretly enjoyed this sensation of being throat fucked and dominated by her king and her love. In fact, even more of her womanly juices had started to flow down her thighs as Alucard pounded her mouth and throat.

Lost in her own haze of pleasure and arousal, she failed to notice a grinning Talia taking strips of silk and using them to wrap around each of her arms, and then tying them together behind her back. Afterwards, her mouth dived into Zesshi's pussy and had begun to suck loudly on her while also massaging and spanking both of her ass cheeks. The stimulation was intense for Zesshi as she started to huff and grunt like an animal, as Talia would then proceed to bite onto Zesshi's inner and back thighs.

Alucard then gripped and pulled at Zesshi's dual colored hair as he neared another climax.

"HUFF! HUFF! GGGRRRRAAARGHAAA!"

With that animalistic roar, he shoved the entire length of his hardened member down Zesshi's throat, and his vampiric cock and hips spasmed and convulsed as shot after shot of his juiced followed down Zesshi's throat, literally floading her insides with his cool semen. Her eyes had almost completely rolled back into her head as she found herself being overwhelmed by multiple sensations, bring her to another orgasm as her golden aura flared on again in response.

* * *

The crimson glow from Alucard's eyes fade, as he takes in deep drags of air, he slowly pulls his length from Zesshi, whose eyes were glossed over in tears, stimulation, and what could be best described as intoxication. It was as if she had become drunk off of the sensation of his cock and juices in her mouth and down her throat. Alucard had regained himself, and then the memories of his actions started coming back, and was thankful that nothing happened that he needed to regret.

On the contrary, as he looked down, he saw Zesshi was breathing heavily with a lustful and satisfied open-mouthed smile on her face as her tongue hanged out, as if she was beckoning for more. Alucard could only smile at the sight as her thought to himself.

'She rarely shows this side to herself outside of the bedroom, and I still don't understand why it makes me smile...'

Just as he thought this he noticed that Talia had pulled Zesshi back as she was about to fall forward onto the bed. She then held Zesshi up in her arms, spreading her legs from underneath her knees in the process.

"Alucard-sama.~ Zesshi has been prepared to receive you.~" Talia says in a sultry manner.

Alucard looked at Zesshi's face of want and lust as he then looked down and saw the soaken wet opening to her vagina, as well as the swollen lips of her vulva that told him that Talia was being more than truthful. Alucard was on his knees and was about crawl over to them when Talia's next words stopped him.

"Alucard-sama, allow me.~"

She then moved over to him with Zesshi still in her grasp, and positioned her opening over his still lively cock. Talia then whispered into her ear.

"Now remember to please Alucard-sama properly.~"

"Heh. Don't... tell me... what to... do..." Zesshi labored to say with a defiant smile.

"Ah.~ Is that so...?" Talia replied with a sultry smirk.

Talia then took hold of Alucard's stiff member, stroking it a few times before ensuring that it is properly guided into place, and then suddenly lowered Zesshi onto Alucard's rock hard member, with her taking in his whole length in one go.

"Eep!"

Zesshi held back a yelp from the suddenness of talking in the entirety of Alucard's length in such a quick fashion. She didn't have a chance to berate Talia as she found Alucard's crimson eyes glowing once again, showing his renewed arousal. A low growl escaped his throat as he then embraced Zesshi and passionately kissed her, his tongue nearly coiled around hers like a serpent.

His left hand went underneath her ass to both support her and the caress her as he started to feverishly pump her slick opening. His right hand then went to her breasts, and while they were smaller than Talia's, Alucard always found them to be soft, smooth, and pleasurable regardless. With his mind still somewhat cognizant, even through his haze of lust and pleasure he was able to form some coherent thoughts.

'Oh... Zesshi's arms are tied up again? Talia always did enjoy tying either one of us up in bed. Really now, where did she pick up that little quirk of hers? Ugh!...'

Alucard is then brought out of his thoughts as the sensation of Zesshi's vagina walls tightening around his cock only further serves to stoke the fires of his libido. The once rythmic motions of his hips then suddenly quickened. Zesshi's back arched, and just as she was going to lean back, she felt the sensation of Talia's breasts pressing onto the skin of her back.

"Now, now. Alucard-sama needs you close.~"

If Zesshi was going to protest, she found her words leaving her mind as she then felt Alucard's lips, tongue, and then finally fangs gently going over her breasts. Meanwhile, Talia's were going over the length of her right ear, which she always found to be quite sensitive. At first Talia ran the tip of her tongue over the length of her ear a few times, before she then stopped at the tip and starts to nipple and suck on it.

Zesshi started to squirm from the thrice stimulation of Alucard rough love making, breast sucking, and Talia's ear teasing. This was made even more intense for her as Talia's smooth skin, pump breasts, and erect nipples continue to press onto and massage the sensitive skin of her back. Barely having any presence of mind from all the physical stimulation and musk of sex that filled the air, Zesshi huffed and moaned as she was taken in by it.

Talia furthered the experience by gliding her tongue down from her right ear, onto the right side of her neck. Once there, Talia suddenly bit down and slowly started to drink in Zesshi's blood. Almost at the same time, Alucard likewise did the same as he glided his moist tongue from Zesshi's bosom, onto the left side of her neck, where Talia had previously bitten her.

Zesshi was being taken over the edge as her eyes closed, and then as she started to feel another orgasm bubbling up to the surface once again, she too bit down on Alucard's neck, rather hard and forcefully. That seemed to only encourage Alucard to reach his climax even sooner as the pace of his thrusts into Zesshi's womanhood quickened. The sounds of wet slaps of Alucard's thrusting, and muffled moans from all three of them echoed throughout the bedchambers as Zesshi started to glow a golden light.

Zesshi's orgasmic cry was muffled by the fact she was still biting down on Alucard as her aura flared, engulfing Talia and Alucard in a warm light that seemed to bring the other two to climax along with her. Talia moaned hoarsely as she had been abruptly force into climax by the aura.

Meanwhile, Alucard loudly grunted and hissed as his climax literally exploded inside of Zesshi. One, two, three, four, five, six, and then a seventh and final shot of his vampiric semen flooded Zesshi's insides as both he and Talia relaxed their grips. Although the dual vampire technically didn't need to breath, the sensation was so all-consuming and intense that they left they needed to gasp for air as the lust and pleasure drowned out all thought and reason.

Zesshi was likewise spent as she was panting like she had run a marathon. Her eyes were shut as her tongue was hanging out of her mouth like a dog, with saliva dripping down her chin. Despite her lack of mental awareness, when Alucard's mouth went over hers and he started sucking on her tongue in a deep french kisses, she weakly returned it as if run on instinct. Alucard pressed his forehead onto hers as he then weakly spoke.

"That... is... always great..." He said with a grin.

* * *

No other words were spoken as the three of them remained in a silent embrace for a minute of two. Afterwards, both Talia and Alucard loosen their grips on Zesshi as she is eased off of Alucard's now slightly softened member. With a *BLOP!* sound it leaves the warm confines of Zesshi's womanhood, now filled to overflowing with Alucard's seed. As he takes a seat on the bed to get his bearings, Talia lips softly meet his in a passionate embrace. Their moist lips part as Talia warmly looks into his eyes.

"Are you enjoying yourself Alucard-sama?~" Talia asks in a sultry manner, with her face glazed over in arousal and passion.

"Oh, yes. Very much so Talia. Oh?" Alucard says with a grin.

Then his attention goes over to Zesshi who was on her side. She was barely conscious with her still breathing heavily, as his fluids were slowly leaking out of her. Both Talia and Alucard look warmly upon her with eyes filled with love and gratitude. Even if she was at times crass, they still loved her in their lives.

Just then, Talia has a sultry and mischievousness smile on her face as she crawls over to Zesshi's opening and lowers her head down to it.

"Now, now.~ We can't have the bed overly stained, or have Alucard-sama's juices wasted.~"

With that comment, Talia's lips and mouth goes to Zesshi's opening, and with powerful sucking motions she begins to draw in the fluids that fill Zesshi's insides. She winces and arches her back from the new sensation, and although her arms were still tied, her hands tightly grabbed on to the sheets below. She bit her lower lip as Talia's lips and tongue continued to go to work on her, sucking up Alucard's juices that were also thoroughly mixed with her own.

Talia cupped and massaged Zesshi's breasts as she continued to draw in the fluids that were like an exotic nectar to her. As much as she loved her Alucard's taste, she had to admit that the musk and flavor of his juices mixed with Zesshi's drove her especially wild as she then lightly bit down on Zesshi's clitoris. Zesshi let out a high pitched yelp at the action that was mixed in the her moans of pleasure.

As Talia cleaned Zesshi's insides, she felt Alucard's soft, but firm and powerful hands grab onto both her ass cheeks. She did not look back, but felt his lips and slightly longer tongue breach her insides as she was doing to Zesshi. Talia's fingernails traveled down the sides of Zesshi's body, leaving red scratch marks as they did. As she finished drinking down everything Zesshi had inside of her, she bit down on Zesshi's inside thigh as Alucard's stimulation was driving her to be more and more aroused.

Alucard then flipped Talia on her back and then continued to go down on her moist womanhood. His tongue and teeth were used in conjunction with each other on her clitoris and vulva to bring her maximum stimulation. He continued to do this for about five minutes when Talia's hands tightly grasped his head and pressed it on her crotch, and rhythmically humped his lips and mouth as she was brought ever closer to climax.

"EEEEIIIIIHAAAAAA!"

With an ear splitting wail, she has an explosive orgasm as her womanly fluids explode all over Alucard's face and into his mouth. With loud sucking sounds he was able to drink in a great deal as Talia continued to quiver and spasm from the orgasm that had rocked and warmed her body. Meanwhile, Zesshi was on her side, arms still bound, watching the scene unfold with half-opened eyes with a wide grin on her face.

As it started to die down, Talia was gasping for air as she looked upon Alucard who was glowing a red light. Suddenly his face contorted slightly, with his tongue growing an additional ten inches, and his mouth becoming slightly rounded in appearance. This was a half-way transformation of his face from his normal state, into his True-Vampire form, as he had learned to master and control it to an extent.

There was no fear or apprehension on either of the women's faces. There was only glee and expectation as he lowered his somewhat monstrous looking face back down to Talia's crotch area. Then, there was hesitation as his glowing eyes looked upon Talia's happy face. She reached down and gently placed a hand on his head as she spoke softly.

"There is no need to be apprehensive, Alucard-sama.~ Please, do enjoy yourself and do not be concerned with my own satisfaction. I am more than ready to receive you.~"

Alucard gives a simple nod as a reply. Then suddenly his newly enlarged tongue shot into Talia, who was the picture of pleasure and happiness.

"~AAAAAAAAAHHHHIIEEE!~"

* * *

As Talia squirmed in place, Zesshi managed to crawl over to the vampire bride's left side and just watched the scene unfold with a smile as she licked her lips. Talia cupped and massaged her own breasts as Alucard's enlarged tongue humped Talia's ever moistened opening. It moved, roiled, and constantly changed positions inside of her to bring max stimulation. Then his rounded mouth closed over the entirety of her crotch area with his tongue continuing the stimulation, with his mouth starting sucking motions.

"Ah! Ah. Huuunn. Hmmm! Alucard-sama! My creator, my love! Aaaah!~" Talia exclaimed as she huffed and panted in stimulation and arousal, and an ever present expression of joy decorating her face.

This vampiric oral stimulation went on for a few minutes as Talia quivered under Alucard's services. Her hands went to his head as she held on tightly, as he then used his hands to grope and massage her breasts. After less than ten minutes of this she loudly and energetically climaxed as her hips spasmed and ground on Alucard's mouth.

"~HIIIIIEEEEAAAAAAHHHH~"

As her orgasm started to calm down, Alucard slowly pulled away his mouth with a *POP* sound. There were small and numerous teeth marks around her opening as he pulled away his mouth, which he then proceeded to clean and gently caress with his still enlarged tongue. Talia quivered and moaned at the sensation as her insides became hot and expectant. Alucard picked up on this as he withdrew his tongue and his facial features returned to normal.

"Oooh. My Talia. I can't hold back anymore. I need you." Alucard says with warmth as well as lust in his voice.

"Alucard-sama.~ Please, take me. I need you too.~" Talia says with expectation and joy clear in her voice.

He then leans forward, grabs Talia's legs and then widely spreads them apart with his hands under her knees. Alucard then positions his completely stiffened cock on top of her opening and starts rubbing his throbbing shaft on her clitoris and her opening. He then feels Talia's soft left hand grab hold of his member as she speaks in a soft and a gentle manner.

"Alucard-sama.~ Please, allow me.~"

The True Vampire simply smiles and nods as a reply as he thinks to himself.

'She is always like this. Always eager to ensure that I'm pleased. I'd say she prefers going about things like this, even when it is all three of us together.'

As Talia positions the tip of his cock into her opening, he glances at a still tied up Zesshi whom was laying on her left side next to Talia's. She had a mischievous grin as she winks at Alucard as a way to encourage him on. He chuckles as he then slowly plunges into Talia's now warmed and moistened vagina.

'Heh. Yeah. That's like Zesshi too...'

All rational thoughts then cease as Alucard then starts to slowly and rhythmically pump his cock in and out and in again of Talia, whilst spreading her legs even wider whilst hold onto her ankles. This sends bolts of electricity down up the lengths of her spine as her head cocks backwards and her back arches. She pants and moans in delight as she feels his length inside of her, and his steady thrusts rocks her core. She then grabs onto her own legs in an effort to try to widen them even further to receive her beloved.

"Aaah! Please, more! Give me more. I love being one with Alucard-sama!~" Talia yells in excitement.

"Un! Talia!"

At this, Alucard's eyes start to glow again as he grunts and hisses, lost in his vampiric libido once again. Meanwhile, Zesshi was still watching the specticle as she feels arousal swell up within her once again. Her womanly fluids begin to flow as she gazes at her vampiric king's powerful member slowly and continually thrusting in and out of Talia, with the vampire bride herself a gasping mess of euphoric bliss.

"Ah! Alucard-sama! Take me! I am yours always!~"

Zesshi smiles perversely as she then uses her strength to tear away her silk bindings and free herself. While Talia was lost in the moment, Zesshi went to her hair and undid the ponytail she still had, allowing her long, beautiful hair to sprawl out all over the bed in an ungainly way. Zesshi did this knowing that Talia hated having her hair wildly moving where it might get in the way, but as the wet slapping sounds of Alucard's now slightly aggressive fucking continued, it became obvious that Talia wouldn't care right now.

"HunN! Talia! Zesshi! Humph! Ah! Ha! Ah!" Alucard pants and exclaims whilst lost in the moment.

Zesshi's eyes were drinking in Alucard's muscular physique, and as her sight traveled ever downwards, she was transfixed on his mighty cock as it continually penetrated Talia without stopping even once. She could smell their combined aroused musk filling the air and it made her light-headed as she took in deep breaths. Talia was so worked up and excited that her vaginal juices were in a constant free-flow, ensuring that hers and Alucard's experience was a smooth one.

"More! I love Alucard-sama!~ Take all of me!" Talia exclaims with gasping breaths.

Like a cat on all fours, Zesshi slowly worked her way behind the gasping, grunting, and moaning duo, and laid down so she had a full view of the spectacle. She loved watching Alucard pump Talia whilst in his aroused stupor. The sight of his muscular and mighty shaft constantly going in and out of the vampire bride fiercely worked her libido up once again as she licked her lips as if in hunger.

She then sat up and then glided her hands on Alucard's muscular ass, grabbing them and digging her nails in. The sensation elicited an aroused hiss from Alucard, who then thrusted even faster into Talia.

"UUUOOOAAAAAH~ OH, YES! ALUCARD-SAMA!~"

Her wails of pleasure from Alucard's increased thrusting filled the halls as her naked body was bathed in the crimson glow of his eyes. Zesshi then took her fingernails, and then from the top of Alucard's shoulders, she slowly brought them down, leaving deep red scratch marks on his back. Alucard both grunted and hissed at the action, but continued to mercilessly pound Talia, paying Zesshi no mind.

Continuing where she left off, Zesshi then pressed her breasts onto Alucard's back, and held on as his hips continued to rhythmically move. Then she moved her hands around to his front, with her right going over the lengths of his toned, muscular form, while her left cupped and massaged his rather large and bulging "family jewels". After just a few minutes of this, Zesshi then smiled as she noticed Alucard's breathing quicken, and his balls tighten, signaling he was near his next orgasm.

Despite that his "package", as she heard him once call it, was larger than a single one of her hands, she grew quite adept at fondling and grabbing onto them. With a powerful grip, she clamped down on his balls, and his thrusting hips stopped their movement as they plunged into and stayed within Talia, unleashing yet another flood of his seed. As his climax continued, Zesshi was continually biting into the firm skin of his back, even drawing a little blood as she went.

Meanwhile, Alucard's breathing was labored, but his eyes returned to normal, and his thoughts calmed down as he gazed upon Talia, whom was sprawled out in all her glory for him to see. She had a joyful, satisfied, and strangely erotic expression on her face as she looked back up at him, also with labored breathing. Alucard smiled as he leaned his face down to meet hers, all the while his still semi-erect cock still inside of her. He then warmly looked into her eyes, and she into his as they remained motionless.

After but a brief moment, they would then share a deep and passionate kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. Talia would also wrap her legs around Alucard's back to ensure that his cock remained inside of her, as she relished being one with him in this way. Meanwhile, Alucard's hands traveled the lengths of her soft and smooth body whilst his tongue coiled and danced with Talia's inside her mouth.

During their tender exchange, Zesshi was gripping, licking, sucking, and also biting on Alucard's ass, which made him ever so slightly twitch, but was so engrossed in his moment with Talia he let her do as she pleased.

As Talia and Alucard parted their lips, they gazed into each other's eyes once more as Alucard then softly spoke.

"So Talia, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Hm.~ Very much so, Alucard-sama. Still, you didn't have to concern yourself with pleasing me so much as long as you were satisfied.~"

"And what kind of man and lover would I be if I didn't please the two most important women in my life? I love you Talia, and your pleasure is my pleasure." Alucard said with a smile brimming with warmth and affection.

Talia could not hold in her tears of joy at his words as she started to silently cry with a blissful smile. She then tried to speak with a cracking voice.

"A-Alucard-sama... I... I... am so...*HUMF*"

Her words were cut off as Alucard's lips met hers in another deep, and passionate kiss, with another embrace as they held onto each other in a powerful grip that could not be broken without the relative strength of three lvl-100s. As they continued their energetic and passionate french kissing, they each lightly bit the other's tongue with their fangs, so that their respective blood would mix whilst they drank in each others' love.

* * *

This continued for a good five minutes or so whilst Zesshi was busy with Alucard's backside, with her bite marks practically decorating him. Some of those marks were bleeding as she glided her lustful, moistened tongue up the lengths of his body to drink in his crimson fluids. Much like what Alucard and Talia were doing with each other with their scarlet kissing.

As Zesshi reached their heads, she had smiled warmly at them. She then lightly bit her own tongue to draw blood, as she then proceeded to join them in a three-way scarlet kiss. As their lips and tongues caressed each other, both Talia and Alucard relaxed their embrace, and wrapped their respective arms around Zesshi, pulling her in for a three-way embrace of love and contentment. There they stayed, enjoying a blissful, tender moment for the next fifteen odd minutes as they shared in each others' kisses.

After a brief pause afterward, Alucard pulls slightly away and smiles contentedly and warmly upon the beautiful two women in his arms.

"I trust my lovely ladies are enjoying themselves so far?"

"Oh, but of course, Alucard-sama.~ How could a woman not feel blessed in your arms?" Talia says with red-faced happiness.

"Aaaah.~ What she said.~ I could never get enough of watching and receiving your work, vampire king.~" Zesshi says with a sarcastic smirk.

Alucard had a wide grin decorating his face at the statement, whilst Talia seemed lost as too why he reacted in such a manner. As the fingers in her right hand twirled around a few strands of Zesshi's air, she then spoke to her in a calm voice.

"You are still prioritizing your own pleasures over Alucard's needs Zesshi."

"Oh? Is that a fact?" Zesshi said condescendingly as she smirks.

She reaches down with her right hand, and starts stroking Talia's clitoris and vulva as Alucard's large member was still buried deep inside of her, letting only small slivers of his juices escape the confines of her insides. Talia slightly squirms at Zesshi's teasing, as she then speaks with a sarcastic tone of voice, and a triumphant smile.

"I'm not the only woman here indulging in her own pleasure.~ You're still gripping him so tightly after all. It's not even letting his juices come out of you.~"

Talia's face then reddened from the embarrassment of having Zesshi figure her out so easily as she stammers out a few words.

"Ah.~ Um, that's just, it is... well... It is just such a wonderful sensation, to have Alucard-sama's member and essence inside of you. You should know that."

Zesshi then smiled warmly as she understood. They both then felt Alucard's hands gently caress each of their heads, and as they looked up they saw he wore a gentle smile that made both of them blush and feel warmth inside of their chest. He then spoke in a soft voice.

"Well then, my beautiful ladies, shall we call it a night, or are you ready for more?"

They both gulped almost in unison as the question brought forth even more impulses of wanton desire within them. The ladies then looked at each and smiled, and then looked back at Alucard with dewy lips and eyes glossed over in lust. He could only smile and sigh, knowing what their answer was. He then started to gently and slowly pull out of Talia, since she had yet to release the powerful grip her vagina muscles had on his cock.

The sensation was akin to that of her never wanting his cock to leave her insides, and if Talia had to be completely honest, if such a thing were possible, she would always have her beloved inside of her. If not, then she still drew pleasure from having her master work for his departure from her. The grip was so powerful that it caused Alucard to wince from the extra stimulation that re-hardened a slightly soften cock.

'Good GOD! Talia's strength is fantastic for this. If I were still human, this routine of hers would have ripped it off.'

As Alucard finally pulled his lengthy shaft out of Talia, the walls of her vulva closed from the strength she applied, letting only a few drops of Alucard's semen escape from her insides. For reasons he could not fathom, the sight turned him on as his eyes glowed slightly. The women smiled at this knowing that more was awaiting them. Then Talia suddenly forced Zesshi on her back and rubbed her smooth body against hers while looking back at Alucard.

"Alucard-sama, Zesshi could benefit from your 'alternate' means of pleasuring her.~" Talia said with a grin.

With that statement, Alucard then gave a smile and a knowing nod, and then slightly transformed his mouth and tongue as he did before with Talia. Both Zesshi and Talia looked down with smiles and their faces as Alucard then leaned down to pleasure Zesshi with his newly elongated tongue. Talia looked at Zesshi with a smirk and spoke with a slight hint of mischievousness in her voice.

"Say, Zesshi?~ Since you were so kind as to share Alucard's 'fruits' with me, perhaps you would not mind if I offered you the same courtesy?~"

Zesshi was perplexed for a moment, before she noticed Talia gently rubbed her closed vulva with her left hand. The idea that Talia was implying suddenly clicked in Zesshi's mind as she sighed, chuckled, and gave a smirk of her own.

"Heh. Sure. Why not?"

With that response given in the positive, Talia then quickly and gracefully repositioned her vulva area over Zesshi's mouth, almost as if she was sitting on it. Zesshi could not help but become intoxicated from the smell of Alucard's musk mixed in with Talia's as she relaxed her muscles and let the juices within flow. Zesshi then wasted no time in clamping down her lips around the opening and then greedily started to suck down the mixture of Alucard's and Talia's juices into her gullet.

"Ummm. Hmmm."

Talia could not help but moan from the sensation of having those fluids being drawn out by Zesshi's enthusiastic efforts. The feeling of her tongue rolling over her clitoris and into her flowing womanhood ignited her arousal and more of her own juices started to flow with Alucard's like a river of love nectar in her own body. Her eyes closed as she massaged and caressed her own breasts to further pleasure herself.

"Mmmmmm!"

As Talia's eyes glazed over eyes opened, the muffled moans and body tremors from Zesshi brought her attention back. She looked forward and saw that Alucard had already begun to pleasure Zesshi in the same way he had done with her. Talia then smiled as she leaned over and pulled Zesshi's legs up and held them in place.

'This should aid in Alucard-sama's efforts. Zesshi still focuses so much on her own pleasure, though I cannot help but to admit she is quite skilled in providing us both pleasure. Hmm.~'

Talia is brought from her thoughts as she noticed that her efforts gave Alucard better "access" to her opening, as his enlarged mouth then encompassed the entirety of it. As he intensified Zesshi's stimulation with powerful suctions and his tongue's constantly moving motions, Zesshi in turn increased Talia's stimulation in response. Before she knew it, Talia found herself swaying her hips to and fro, grinding her crotch on Zesshi's face as she neared her orgasm.

Zesshi too neared her orgasm as her aura started to glow a golden light. Then the light burst forth, washing all three of them in warmth and euphoric feelings of lust.

"Fuwaaaahh!~"

"Grrrrrrahggg!"

"MMMMMM!"

All three of them cried out as their thunderous voices filled the room. Even Zesshi's voice that was muffled could be heard as the vibrations traveled through and stimulated Talia even further. She collapsed face first on top of Zesshi's crotch area gasping for air. As if on impulse Talia licked on and then gently bit down on Zesshi's right inner thigh, taking in several gulps of her blood. Zesshi quivered in pleasure from the action.

"Fuuuwah!"

Alucard then started to pull back his tongue and mouth with a *POP!* sound. As he did it was clear that the wave of energy from Zesshi had excited him a bit as the bite marks around the opening to her vulva and pussy were deeper than the ones that were on Talia. Such a thing did not bother Zesshi however, as she was now in a semi-drunken stupor was the stimulation, and was biting Talia's inner thighs and licking the wounds.

* * *

Alucard likewise did the same as his tongue cleaned and caressed the bite marks on Zesshi. After he was done, Alucard's face returned to normal, and as he looked down he saw Zesshi turning over on her stomach, waving her ass from right to the left, with a lewd and almost drunken expression on her face that said, "more!".

He smiled with a lust filled growl as he saw this. Then his attention went to Talia whom was giving him as wet and sloppy blow job. She allows her saliva to thoroughly soak his cock as she strokes him. She then looks up with a happy face as she speaks.

"Allow me to adequately prepare you Alucard-sama.~"

"Hmm. Thank you Talia. It feels wonderful." Alucard says his eyes glow even more from the stimulation.

"I will always serve your needs Alucard-sama.~" Talia says with a joyful voice before going back to servicing his cock.

Alucard wasn't completely lost in the haze of his vampiric libido, so he thought it odd that she was spending less of her efforts trying to bring him to climax, and more lubing and wettening his member. Then he looked over to Zesshi whom still had a drunken lust filled expression on her face, and still swaying her posterior from left to right. Just then Alucard grinned as he seemed to pick up on what Talia was doing.

Seeming to be finished she went to Zesshi's side and spread her ass cheeks apart to expose her anus. She smiles as she then softly speaks.

"Preparations are complete Alucard-sama.~"

He does not need anymore encouragement than that as he grabs hold of Zesshi's hips, ready to thrust into her. Talia then takes her right hand and carefully positions Alucard's cock onto the threshold of Zesshi's anus, whilst she was massaging and fingering Zesshi's pussy with her left, which elicits moans and sighs from an absentminded Zesshi.

Without restraint he then swiftly penetrates and fills her anus with his mighty cock, to which Zesshi sits up and wails in a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

"Fuwah! Hiiieee! Uuunnn!"

She lays her head and chest back down and grabs hold of the the sheets with an iron grip as Alucard starts to rhythmically hump her. Combined with Talia's skillful pleasuring of her pussy, Zesshi was a mess as she grunted and moaned like an animal in heat. Which only intensified when Alucard started to slap her ass once every 60 seconds, soon being in his own haze.

"Huff! Huun! Gah! Grr! Awwh!"

As Talia watched her beloved thrust into Zesshi with a slowly quickening pace, she had to admit that she was entranced. The shapely form of Alucard's muscular abs going back and forth, the sight of his length disappearing into Zesshi warm insides, leaving only the sight of his hairless upper area above the length. Her own eyes glowed red as she then bit down into Zesshi's ass and drank four more mouth fulls of blood to quell her own rising desires, as her right hand traveled the lengths of his torso.

"Ah! Fuck me! Harder! My vampire king! Aaah!"

Zesshi's screams of lust only serve to spur Alucard on as he responses to her wishes in full force. His hands then reach over to her shoulders as he pounds her without mercy, causing her to wail even more. He then traces his fingernails down the lengths of her back, causes deep red scratches that occasional bleed, until he clamps down once again around her waist. This mix of pleasure and pain sends Zesshi over the edge as she starts to glow once again, her orgasm coming on fast.

Before she does, Talia quickly switches places with Zesshi, allowing Alucard to hump her throat. The instant she did this Zesshi's orgasm flares, along with her aura, send them all over the edge. Alucard grabs onto Talia's head tightly as he hisses in orgasmic explosion that sends wave after wave of his sperm down Talia's throat and into her belly. Her eyes were lit up in joy, having her beloved down her throat, and receiving him entirely.

Gulp after gulp after gulp of Alucard's seed she swallows until finally he comes down, and his member softens to half-erect. He pulls away from Talia and sits down gasping for air he technically didn't need, but was so in the moment that it did not matter.

Meanwhile, Talia still had a joyful expression on her face as she used a finger to collect the small drops that were still on her chin and placed them in her mouth, still with a smile. As she lifted her head, she found herself in Alucard's embrace as he spoke softly.

"Did you enjoy the meal, my Talia?"

Her face reddened as she tightly returned his embrace and replied.

"Oh, yes Alucard-sama. Very much so.~"

"Hm. Good, because we have another course to fill." Alucard says with a devilish grin whilst his eyes still had a faint glow to them.

Talia looks up at her creator and her lover in confusion, until she noticed that he was looking in Zesshi's direction. She looked over and saw that Zesshi was still in the same position, smiling and playing with herself, lost in her erotic stupor of arousal. Talia smiles as she speaks in a lurid tone of voice.

"Understood, Alucard-sama.~"

They both go over to Zesshi, and they both glide their tongues on Zesshi's back which was still slightly stained with blood. Her reaction was immediate, as her body quivered like it was struck by electricity. She slowly turned over to rest on her back as Alucard and Talia each glided the lengths of their tongues over Zesshi's body.

They each cupped one of Zesshi's breasts, with Talia on the right, and Alucard on the left, as their tongues coiled and danced on her fully erect nipples, and their hands stimulating her pussy and clitoris. Zesshi's breathing intensified, and her moans became louder as they relentlessly teased and exhilarated her libido back to life. Alucard lifted up his head and then stared into Zesshi's eyes. She smiled and spoke back in her stupor.

"Hah.~ My beautiful king...~"

"Heh. You silly elf." Alucard chuckled as he then gave Zesshi a deep passionate kiss.

As their mouths connected, both of their tongues coiled and danced with each other as Zesshi held onto Alucard's head tightly with her her left hand. During this, both their tongues brushed against Alucard's sharp fangs, which drew blood from both. They paid it no heed as they continued their crimson kiss.

Then suddenly, both of Alucard's and Talia's eyes started to glow red from the fresh blood in the air. Alucard sucked on Zesshi's tongue whilst Talia started to bite onto her neck, taking in small, but steady slips of blood. Alucard slowly pulled away from Zesshi's mouth and then joined Talia as they both proceeded to bite of the lengths of her still smooth, white body. The bites were shallow, meant only to draw blood and arouse the half-elf that was moaning and quivering in their grip.

"Uh, UH AAAAAH...!~"

Then as Zesshi's next orgasm overtook her, she passes out from the sudden rush, with her gasping breath labored and lurid. Alucard smiled down warmly at Zesshi with the light of his crimson-red eyes illuminated her form. He gently caressed her cheek as her breathing had slowed down a little.

"Ah~ah. She pushed herself again. Heh. Maybe we took a little more blood than we should have again." Alucard said with a wry chuckle.

"Alucard-sama. There is no need to worry. Zesshi is strong and formidable. I have no doubt that she will be back to form shortly." Talia says with a smile.

"Hm. Yeah. And I love that about her. Always going no matter what." Alucard says while still smiling warmly.

He then picks the unconscious Zesshi up in his arms and carries her to the head of the bed on the right side, allowing her head to rest on her pillow. As finishes, Talia's arms gently wrap around him as her breasts press onto his back, and she speaks in a joyful voice filled with love and gratitude as she closes her eyes.

"Alucard-sama. You are always so kind. It only makes me feel even more blessed to have you in our lives."

Alucard perked his right eyebrow as she said, "our lives". Then he smiled, knowing that she meant both herself and Zesshi, and the greater meaning behind it.

'If it wasn't for Zesshi, she wouldn't have these moments with her beloved master. That is most likely what she's thinking.'

He turned around and returned her embrace as he wrapped his powerful arms around her. Although they were undead vampires, they could feel the warmth of their embrace as their love for each other were like two miniture flames within their bodies. It was akin to a campfire in the middle of a cold wilderness, and one in which they knew that they could stop by and warm themselves whenever they needed to.

* * *

Just as they seemed to have setting for an embrace for the evening, Alucard felt his member coming alive again by a tugging and pulling sensation from the soft and gentle hands that he knew came from Talia. He could only chuckle as he shook his head at this. He knew that with a word he could put a stop to this evening, now that Zesshi was out of commission.

The words froze in his throat as Talia's stimuli was just too good, and his vampiric libido was starting to reawaken. Alucard sighed and then chuckled after realizing this, which brought a curious expression across Talia's face as she looked up at him with wide, and even adorable eyes.

"Alucard-sama.~ Is my technique not satisfactory?"

Alucard smiled down at her, cupped her chin with his right hand, and gently kissed her as he replied with a grin.

"Honey, your technique is always excellent. Never worry about that."

This brought an impish smile across Talia's face as she then "guided" him onto his back on the bed. She started to kiss, nipple, lick, and then bite all over his chisled chest and abs, drawing blood and then greedily drinking it in as it leaked out. Alucard did not even care as this type of stimulation seemed to spur his hardened cock and vampiric libido on even more. Her hands then inserted his cock-head into her opening, and as she sat down on his entire length of his manhood had been swallowed hole.

In his haze he barely noticed that when Talia climbed on-top of him, she had guided his hands onto the bedpost. For a moment he looked up, but then as Talia rocked her hips and squeezed his member for dear life, refocusing all his attention back on her. Rocking her hips rhythmically, Alucard was focused solely on her and her bouncing, and vibrating bosom that seemed to beckon him. He tried to reach out to grasp them, but couldn't.

He looked up once again and saw that his hands had been bound in perfect knots with a silk bed sheet. Even through his haze, Alucard could only smile as he watched Talia ride his cock with gusto.

'There she goes again... but I don't care right now...'

His thoughts cease as he then thrusts his own hips up to meet Talia's continuous and rhythmic bouncing as she rode her master and lover like a cowgirl riding a pony to be broke in.

"Ugghhhnnn! Aaaahhh!"

Saliva flowed from Talia as her tongue flopped out of her opened mouth, and slowly drenched her chin. She was lost in her own excitement as she cupped her own breasts so fiercely from her excitement that she left scratch and claw marks on them. Both of their eyes glowed so intensely that the entirety of the bed was illuminated by a bright ruby light.

Alucard could feel the smooth wetness of Talia's insides as she continued to squeeze and compress his cock with such pressure that it would crush almost any other man in its velvety embrace.

"Huh. Huh! HUNN! GRAHAA!"

"Nya! KYA! AAHH! GAAAAHH!"

Their cries of lust and passion filled the room their pelvises collided with such vigor and strength that it tested the durability of the reinforced bed-frame. The wet slaps echoed in their bedchambers as all reason left them, save for their near animalistic drive to fuck each senseless, that was only further magnified by their mutual feelings of love that they held for each other.

"My love.~ MY LOVE! ALUCARD-SAMA!~"

"TALIAAA!"

They both called out to each other as thunderous orgasms rocked them both to their very cores. Talia went wild as she hissed in delight at the sensation of her insides being flooded with Alucard's cool seed, and dug her fingernails over the surface of his chest and abs. She then collapsed on-top of him in a euphoric bliss, whilst still taking care to have the lengths of his cock remain inside of her.

Alucard wanted to reach out and embrace her, but his mind came back to him when he heard a *CRACK* come from their bedpost.

'Ugh. Damn... I can't go breaking another one...'

He was brought back from his thoughts as he noticed a giggling sound come from his right side. There he saw Zesshi, smiling ear to ear in an impish manner as she snuggled up close to his head and whispered in his right ear.

"Well, what have we here? This seems kinda' familiar, huh?"

"Heh. Maybe it does at that, silly elf." Alucard quietly replied with a grin.

He expected a retort of some kind from Zesshi, but instead what he got was a full-on, loving embrace as Zesshi wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate, deep kiss that lasted for around five minutes before their mouths separated with dewy strands still connecting them.

"I love you... ya' big idiot." Zesshi declared with a smile.

Alucard smiled widely and warmly as he pressed his forehead into hers and closed his eyes.

"I love you too... my little tsundere."

Meanwhile, Talia wrapped her arms around Alucard and nuzzled on him with a joyful smile decorating her face. There the three of them remained as such for the next thirty minutes, until Talia looked up to them and spoke with a mischievous tone of voice.

"Oh, Zesshi? Do you feel up to another turn on Alucard-sama?~"

At first she perked an eyebrow at Talia, but then a devilish grin slowly spread over her lips as she picked on some hidden meaning that Alucard was all too oblivious to. Then the two ladies each went to a nipple on Alucard's chest, with Zesshi on the right, and Talia on the left. Sinking their teeth around the nipple, their tongues caressed, danced, and licked like hungry babes waiting for their meal.

"Uggaaah.~"

Alucard groaned from the dual stimulation of his chest area, which was oddly sensitive to him, and Talia's continual squeezing of his cock, which had yet to leave the confines of her velvety insides. After doing this for five minutes, they both looked up at him with similarly lewd and impish looks. Zesshi then spoke, as if for the both of them, in a tone of voice that was equal parts sultry and dominating.

"Don't think you'll be getting any rest tonight, our vampire king.~"

Alucard had a deadpan expression of his face as the women started in on him again, and he had only one more thought before round two started...

'I really wanted to sleep tonight...'

* * *

-10:37AM, THE FOLLOWING MORNING-

The elf woman Sarya walked down a wide hall made of polished granite, marble, and fine wood as she briskly walked towards a set of double-doors that led to the royal suit. They did not seem to have any guards, but that was normal as the building had magic wards and other traps in place to take care of those who were not wearing a key.

Plus, no one thought that anyone would be mad enough to try to do anything to the strongest beings in the land, Queen Zesshi and King Alucard. As she did so, her face was grimacing in light annoyance at the situation.

'Really now! Why must those damned ministers bother ME to check in on the king and queen when they miss a meeting? It's been a year and a half and they STILL can't seem to work up the nerve to ask one of the brides, or come themselves for that matter. I have my own work load to take care of too...'

Sarya reached the double-doors, and was about to start knocking when she halted her actions mid-motion. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the doors as she gulped in a breath of air. The right hand that was about to knock then went to the handle, and gently and quietly tried to wiggle it. It didn't budge, and instantly Sarya's face went red and her breathing became shallow.

'This feeling... it's the same one I have gotten ever since that first night at the mines...'

She smiled as she rubbed her legs together in a fidgety manner, and then fanned herself with both of her hands as if she were hot.

"Whew! That explains it. Those two, and the king, again. *GULP* Um, I better tell the ministers that they will be indisposed for the time being. He he. Aaah~"

Sarya then turned on her heel and walked away, face now flushed red as she quicken her pace to put more distance from the door.

'Ah, damn it.~ Will I never get used to this...?'

* * *

 **Author's Note: There it is, my first attempt at an M-Rated story. Well, to be more precise I came up with the idea and outline which was then enriched by MadDan90, since he had more experience with this type of material then me.**

 **Either way I hope all of you enjoy it and want to see more.**


	2. A One Time Mistake

It was a rather cold winter night when Alucard and several elven officials emerged from the last meeting of the day. It was already late in the night, and from the faces of everyone involved the mental and physical exhaustion was visible. Even Alucard seemed to shiver under the difference in temperature from the meeting room to the outside corridor. He showed little to no signs of physical exhaustion, but mentally Alucard had been run ragged.

He had spent the last few days in and out of meetings, having had little to no time to rest, sleep, or find any relief in the embrace of Zesshi and Talia. It wasn't like he couldn't contain himself, but his body had gotten used to the almost daily doses of pleasure his two mates provided him. As well as the mental relief it granted him. He let out a sigh, as he understood perfectly that he would only be seeing them in the morning, since both had gone to the Theocracy, in order to fully and officially formalize the relationship between the two nations.

It was true that at this point every elven slave had been returned to their respective homes, yet there were still other aspects to be worked out. Aspects that could make a formal relationship very advantageous for both sides. Zesshi had been sent to do this given her greater knowledge of the Theocracy, and the fact Alucard believed this to be the perfect opportunity for her to develop her diplomatic skills. Still, in order for her to have some assistance Talia went along with her.

Alucard looked at the elves walking around them, truly envious that most of them were now going to go home and get some rest, while he still had one thing to do. Well, it was not like he had to do it now, but he preferred to get it over with and go speak with Sarya Luroris now. He could only hope she was still up. Even if she wasn't what he said was simple enough not cause that big a disturbance.

What Alucard had to tell Sarya, was that she was required to be present in a meeting that would be taking place the following day, which would regard the slaves they had gotten back from the Theocracy, and the certainty that they would one day expand their territory and have to be open to take in more people. Given the fact Sarya had been very involved with this cause, and was of elven origin, she had been the one chosen to be at that meeting.

* * *

Using [Gate] Alucard arrived in front of Sarya's home. It was an average sized building with two floors. The first had a large living room, a small bathroom and kitchen. On the second floor there were 2 bedrooms and the main bathroom. Alucard knocked at the door, having seen a light on the top floor. After waiting for some time, he then knocked again, finally getting a response as the door was quickly and somewhat clumsily opened. Before him was now Sarya, who wore a white robe around her showing that she had just put something on when she realized that someone really wanted to see her.

"Welcome, Alu... my lord." Sarya greeted, taking a bow.

Taking her bow, the female elf neglected to hold her robe in place, allowing Alucard a brief view of her cleavage. Just enough to tell him that she was in fact naked under the robe. Putting his right hand up to his face, Alucard performed a haphazard effort to both cover his eyes and hide a small yawn that had managed to escape him.

"Greetings, Sarya. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Alucard said with a small nod.

"N-No. Not at all, my Lord. I was just going to get into the bath. But please come in, you look tired." Sarya remarked, taking a step to the side and motioning him in.

"I look tired... Is that so?"

"Y-Yes. A little bit."

Sarya had noticed it when she had first seen him at the door, but she could see it even more now as he walked into her home. His shoulders were ever so slightly slumped, and the way he walked was also different. Seeming a bit clumsy in his own way, but above all that was his face. His expression simply did not fit him. It was softened yet it showed visible signs of him doing his best to keep it straight. From this alone, she could tell that he was extremely tired. Not only that but something in the back of her mind told her that his guard was down.

"I can't say that I'm at a 100%, that's true. I've spent the last few days in and out of meetings, without much rest between them. Without much rest at all if I'm being honest." Alucard informed with an empty gaze.

"But you can't go about things like that, my lord. You need to be properly rested. We all need you to be properly rested. I-I mean, what could happen if your current state led to some kind of mistake or affected you in combat?" Sarya pointed out in concern.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get some rest after I'm done here. Also, I don't have any issues with you calling me Alucard while we're in private." Alucard replied in weariness.

"Then, Alucard, what brings you here so late at night?"

"Well…" he began to reply, but stopped abruptly.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. I just forgot what I was going to say." He replied with an awkward laugh before continuing.

"What I wanted to say is that tomorrow there will be a meeting related to the released slaves and the inhabitable expansion. You have been chosen to be there and represent those more learned about the situation."

"But I am not the most learned person. There is…" She tried to argue, but Alucard raised his hand silencing her.

"But you are an elf and trust worthy. That's what they want."

"I... F-Fine. I'll be there."

"I'm glad you will do it. Well, now that I've done that, I think I will be taking my leave." Alucard said, turning back to the still open door.

Sarya watched as Alucard began to walk away, and at that moment her mind began to enter a state that could only be described as panic, as it went through several things at once. The state Alucard was in, how unnecessary it was, and how he as the King should not be going around in the state he was in.

He could make a fool out of himself, but more than this, his more primal instincts might be affected by this, and that made her fear what could happen. She also thought of how to her his guard seemed to be particularly down, and how once again he had no need to be going around in that state. Even more so when he probably wouldn't rest as soon as he left her home. That was just how he was. He could be incredibly stubborn when it came to dealing with important matters. Often to his own detriment.

Then, her mind went to something else. Perhaps she could help him. It felt like the least she could do for all he had done for her. She had her bath ready, and surely he wouldn't mind taking the opportunity to refresh himself. As long as she was able to convince him of course. This would mean that her bath would have to wait, but that was minimal, or did she have to wait? Her thoughts drifted to the times she had walked past the royal bedchambers, and the raw energy it seemed to emanate, even if no sound was heard from the other side.

Sarya, felt the need to rub her legs together in a fidgety manner, and gulped at her current thoughts. What Zesshi and Talia were able to experience almost every day, and the feelings she had suppressed for so long. Focusing back on Alucard, she then saw an opportunity getting away from her. Taking a step forwards, Sarya tried to hold herself back, but before she could, her mouth was already moving.

"A-Alucard." She said, getting his attention.

"Hm? Yes?"

"Well, why don't you rest here?" Sarya hesitantly suggested.

"I mean, I already have a bath prepared, why don't you take it? And rest a little while you are at it. I don't mind."

"Sarya, I can't do that. I'll just…" Alucard began to say, but Sarya quickly cut him off.

"That won't work. Think about your image, and what could happen if any of the people that worked for you saw you in that state. Or what could happen if your more primal instincts got the better of you while you are like this."

Alucard sighed, and she made some great points. Made all the more relevant when he knew that going straight for her house, and into bed or some relaxing place was not an option. Scratching the back of his head, he looked back at her, with a fatigued look and then spoke in a concerned tone.

"I-I can't do that. I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be, not at all. It's the opposite. It makes me very happy to be able to give something back to the man who has done so much for me, and my people." Sarya argued.

"Are…" Alucard went to speak, but paused to massage the right side of his head.

"Are you sure?" He finally managed to say.

"I-I am."

"…Very well. Please lead the way." Alucard said with a defeated sigh.

Sarya was quick to do so, especially when her heart was beating with unknown speed, and heat was beginning to permeate throughout her body. If it wasn't for Alucard she would have removed her robe long ago.

Ignoring these things, she led her king to the second floor of her home, and to the door that led to the main bathroom. Opening the door to it, Alucard was greeted with a door to his right, with several empty baskets to his left, where in one of them rested Sarya's clothes. In front of him was a pair of double doors that lead to the bath itself.

"I'll leave you to it. Just, put your clothes in one of those baskets and enjoy the bath."

"Thank you." Alucard said, just as she closed the door behind him.

* * *

As soon as she closed the door, Sarya positioned herself against the opposite wall, her heartbeat still very intense, with heat still going through her body. Using her right hand she almost disrobed herself, leaving her front fully exposed as she tried to manage the panic that was currently eating at her. Her mind was racing even faster then her heart. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she had managed to get him into the bath. Now she only had to play her cards correctly. However, she was also fearful of what could happen, of how he would react, of the possibility of his primal instincts taking over, of ruining the relationship they already shared. These many thoughts swirled in her mind.

Even so, she felt herself being pushed towards this. There was just a part of herself that wanted to see what it would be like to feel what Zesshi and Talia felt. To feel what many would think unreachable. She wanted Alucard. She then tried her best to regain her composure, but nothing worked. Not only that, but what she had been feeling before only seemed to intensify each time she denied her own wishes.

Walking back to the door, her hand slowly reached out and turned the knob, slowly opening it before she went inside. In one of the baskets was Alucard's clothing, yet she payed little attention to them as she took off her robe and placed it in the same basket as her other clothing. Sarya gulped, took a deep breath, and took a few large steps until she reached the double doors.

Her right hand went to pick up a small basked with several cleaning utensils and solutions. She now stood just one motion away from joining Alucard in the bath. Taking another deep breath, she did her best to solidify her resolve, before closing her eyes and reaching for the door.

When Alucard had entered the bath area, now fully naked, he was greeted with a simple yet welcoming sight. The chamber itself was rather uniformly decorated with marble colored floor, walls, and ceiling. On the corners were small crystals used to illuminate the room. On the floor was the jacuzzi-like bath, from where came the smells akin to that of strawberries and cream.

He took a few steps towards the bath, before kneeling down and letting his body sink slowly into the water, till he reached a step like protrusion that could be used as a seat. However, Alucard did not stop there, pushing himself through the water until he finally took a seat in the furthest spot from the door. Once there, he leaned back, placed both arms on the edge of the bath and let out a loud sigh, which luckily was contained within the room.

"What am I doing here?" He mumbled, his left hand going through his hair.

Only then did he notice that it was free, the thought of putting it into a ponytail for better practicality had slipped his mind, along with the idea that perhaps he should have not stripped bare in someone else's house. Still, Sarya had said he would have the bath for himself, so there should be no issues there. He looked around to see if he could find something to wash himself with, just to see that there was nothing around him. Maybe it was for the best, after all it would be a bit much to use her things along with taking her bath.

His mind then went to Zesshi and Talia. He missed them greatly. Even more than he had originally thought. At least it was just one more night until he saw them again. Until he could talk with them in person. Until he could hold them. Alucard's thoughts began to drift as his body became lighter and slowly began to sink into the water, when his dulled senses picked up on the door opening, prompting him to quickly go back to his seat.

His weary eyes went to the new arrival, Sarya. She was carrying a small basket with several bath related things, but his attention didn't linger on that, but on the fact, she was completely naked. Before this image, Alucard found himself going through an unwanted change, as his eyes began to see her as a woman. It was almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. Her head was slightly lowered, so her long white hair covered most of her face, yet through the strands he could still make up one of her clear blue eyes.

Her body was very well shaped. It wouldn't be able to compete with the best of them, but she could easily catch the attention of onlookers. Her body was lean and athletic, with very feminine curves. The skin was covered by a healthy, clear, and almost creamy skin, with no visible signs of body hair, leaving Alucard with a clear vision of her nether regions. Her bust could be categorized as a B-cup in size. Her breasts were very well shaped, suffering from no visible lost of said shape from age or any other factors, and upon them rested twin pink nipples.

"I-I'll give you some privacy." Alucard said, as he began to exit the bath.

"There's no need. The bath is large enough for the two of us. I simply wanted to get this out of the way so I could properly rest for tomorrow." Sarya informed, keeping her face hidden under her hair.

Alucard seemed hesitant, but kept himself inside the water, now doing his best not to openly ogle the naked elf before him. That task was proving itself to be quite difficult, as Sarya had picked up one of the sponges. She had spread one of the solutions on it, which filled the nearby area with a vanilla-like aroma. She carefully and slowly, with almost methodical pace, began to pass the sponge through her body, using with it a mix of water that began to give her body a shining appearance.

Sarya began with her arms, and did this all the while having her back turned to Alucard. She did this simply because part of her was still held back by the fear this situation brought her, and by the guilt of what she was trying to do. She then used the sponge on her shoulders, letting water drop down her back. As Sarya did this she kept her senses focused on Alucard, trying to get an idea of his reaction.

She could hear the water move where he was at, as if he was trying his best to kept still, this thought made her gulp, the thought of his lunging at her briefly passing through her mind. Something inside of her almost told her to stop, yet she powered through, as she now turned to her left, which would give Alucard a clear view of her side, and began to wash her front. Almost immediately she began to wash her breasts, passing the sponge between her bust, before perfectly outlining each breast with said sponge.

From Alucard's point of view, it was as if she had spent an eternity washing her bust. The image, coupled with the smell of vanilla, and the mental exhaustion from the last several days he had spent without any sleep or proper relief began to make it difficult for him to think properly. As he was now, he tried to look away but something within him made it almost impossible for him to do so. All the while, he tried to keep his legs crossed, or find a different sitting position.

Anything that would help him hide his now awakening member. Uncomfortable feeling it was, and he had more than once stop his hands from reaching down towards it. It was only when Sarya moved on from her breasts going downwards, that Alucard finally forced himself to look down at the water, shortly after this Sarya spoke, as she apparently made her way through the water towards him.

"Will you let me wash you?" She asked, her voice carried a certain strain in it.

"S-Sarya I don't think there is any need for that." Alucard replied, managing to look up at her.

"Are you scared?~" Sarya asked, with a chuckle.

"I-I…" He tried to explain, but she continued.

"I'm just going to help wash you. There's nothing to be scared of, especially after all we went through." The elf explained, slightly tightening the grip on the sponge she carried.

Alucard gulped at the sound of this. His mind was a jumble of disconnected thoughts, ideas, and urges, and he did not know what to say. It was true that this was only a bath, there was nothing else to this. Sarya was a friend, and a comrade. Someone he had fought alongside with, meaning she was trustworthy. Yet, deep down this didn't feel right. He felt like he was on the edge of making a serious mistake. Still, everything else just made him think that this fear was nothing else but an exaggeration brought about his currently drained mental state.

"… Very well." Alucard said, in a low and almost defeated tone.

"T-Then, please turn around, so I may start with your back." Sarya instructed, in a similar tone.

She watched as he did as he was told, placing himself in the best position possible so that she could wash his entire back. Sarya felt overwhelmed by what stood before her, as his entire body seemed to have been sculpted out of solid stone. It was leagues above any other man she had ever met.

It wasn't too muscular, but it seemed to in the simplest of terms hold the perfect amount of muscle. Showing her what she had already seen in battle, that his body was the perfect build for both strength and speed. Slowly, she lifted the sponge up to him, until it finally made contact. Once again she gulped, even through the indirect contact, he felt so soft, and from what she could tell warm to the touch.

Maybe the heat came from her. As she was now, her heart had found a strange ease going back to what could be considered normal. The heat was still present, yet was now clearly coming from arousal. Her breath had become ragged, and each motion she did in order to clean him, felt more forced and meaningless as time went one.

Alucard did his best to keep still, but his body was becoming unruly. He felt the need to place his hands as firmly on the edge of the bath as possible, so they wouldn't move. His eyes had begun to shine ever so slightly, and his shaft had reached a fully erect state. He had reached a rather pitiful and unsightly state. That much was clear to him, and he had become like this in front of someone who was not Talia or Zesshi, which made it all the worse and shameful.

Sarya found her body moving before her mind was fully aware of it, because when she realized it, she had closed the distance between herself and Alucard, an action that could be justified as her need to reach his front, without him having to turn towards her. What made Sarya realize this, was the sort of clicking sound Alucard made the moment her front touched his back.

Alucard opened his mouth ever so slightly, as he felt Sarya's warm, naked form touch his back, feeling two particular points brush up against him. All the while he felt the sponge traveling his chest and abdomen. He could also feel her ragged breathing on his back. He felt it become more intense as if she was getting nervous, which in his currently weakened state made Alucard himself feel nervous.

* * *

Then, it happened. Sarya moved her hand down his abdomen, with the sponge brushing through his body. Meanwhile, the back of her hand brushed against his penis on several occasions. The result was uncontrollable, as Alucard's member twitched several types in response to the slight touch.

"S-So…big…" Sarya mumbled.

"S…"

Alucard tried to speak, but before he could she began to clean the base of his shaft, the sponge wrapping around it, as Sarya began to slowly and methodically move it upwards, going up a little under half its length, before going back down with the same pace and repeating.

"S-Sarya…What are you d-doing?" Alucard managed to ask, as his breathing becoming ragged.

"I-I'm…cleaning…" She mumbled, her free hand going to his chest.

Alucard gritted his teeth, and his hand darted downwards grabbing onto her wrist in order to stop her stroking of his member. Yet he failed to apply the necessary strength to stop her. Not only that, but it seemed as if he was now moving her hand up and down, to a rhythm that would more easily please him. He cursed himself, as he knew he should put a swift end to this. But his vampiric instincts commanded him to continue. To let her do as she wished and put an end to the days he had spent without any relief.

Had he been at a 100% mentally, Alucard would have stopped her, but now that part of him was quickly losing ground to his more vampiric side. The smell of strawberries and cream that came from the water, mixed with the vanilla currently coming from Sarya, it cause an intoxicating aroma that wafted through his nostrils.

Sarya heard his breathing becoming faster and more labored, and through the sponge she could feel Alucard's member twitch and pulsate under her grip. The sensation was familiar, yet much greater than any she had experienced before. It told her that he was close.

"W-Why don't we leave the bath? A-And go to the edge of the bath?" She suggested.

She felt him lift his grip from her wrist, his head turned slightly to the side, bathing her in the slight crimson light. He said nothing, opting to reply with a low grunt, that showed both understanding and authority. She didn't watch him leave the bath, her eyes were strangely focused on her hand, and how small it felt compared to his member, and how small her wrist truly was compared to his hand.

"D-Do you need help getting out?" Alucard asked, as he stood at the edge.

"No… J-Just sit down and lean back." She replied, beginning to emerge from the water herself.

Alucard did as she instructed, all the while her eyes were locked onto his member. Its veiny form continued to twitch slightly, from the sheer arousal and expectation of was to come next. So much so, that she could already see a single strand of a clear fluid emerging from it. Sarya herself wasn't in that better shape, between her legs she felt a wetness that she knew did not come from the water, and as much as she tried to use her hand to quell the heat that filled her, it simply did not work.

They were now outside of the bath itself, just by the edge of it, but given the heated nature of the room there was almost no perceptible change in the temperature of the atmosphere. Sarya was on her knees, with her smooth naked form being the perfect depiction of an average looking woman, not too large or too small. Alucard, who for the time being seemed to be led around by her shy instructions, was sitting up, with his upper body leaning back, and his hands supporting it, with his eyes were looking upwards.

Slowly, Sarya wrapped her hands around the vampire's shaft. It seemed to pulse under her touch as Alucard let out a low, almost purring sound. It was indeed massive, as both of her hands could have never hoped to cover even half of his length. Solidifying her resolve, the elf went to work with deliberate and long strokes. She seemed to continue this for an eternity, with each motion more and more of a clear liquid began to leak out of Alucard's member. With time her motions began to become faster, and ever more vigorous, as she got more into it, and became more aroused herself.

Alucard's purrs turned louder, closer to pleasure filled grunts and growls, which had almost frightened the elf with their raw intensity. Lowering herself towards the head of Alucard's penis, she at first seemed to kiss the tip, before slowly opening her mouth and taking it into her. The sensation seemed to come to her almost immediately. Of a fleshy something hitting the back of her throat. Trying to go deeper, Sarya was only held back by her own gag reflex.

Not wanting to ruin the situation for Alucard, whom she was already forming doubts in her mind of how much he was actually enjoying himself, Sarya continued to work with a combination of hand stroking and head bobbing, whilst allowing her tongue to continue to glide on the underside of her pulsing member.

Alucard continued to let out pleasure filled growls, his glowing eyes moving to look down on her. As much he was enjoying her services, even in his aroused state he couldn't help but feel some resistance on her end. Indeed, he was not wrong. Looking at her, he could tell that her head movements were awkward and at times almost forceful. Of course, Alucard wasn't beyond some rough play. After all, most of his nights with Zesshi and Talia would have rough sex involved.

"S-Sarya…" Alucard grunted with a light gasp.

The elf ignored him, as she was far too concerned with pleasuring Alucard to pay much attention. Then as Alucard went to speak again, she added some tongue action into the mix, swirling it around the tip of his penis, causing the vampire to let out a deep hiss.

Sarya lifted her head from her superior's member, with strands of saliva and pre-semen still connecting her to it. Her eyes went up to the panting face of Alucard, with his hungry crimson eyes centered on her. She was about to go down on him again, when Alucard's left hand grabbed onto her left arm, before pulling her towards him and turning her around mid-motion so her back went against his front. She let out a small yelp when she felt the hard, wet, and sticky surface of Alucard's penis on her lower back. His right hand went to her right breast, while he left went in-between her legs.

"T-There's no need to force yourself." Alucard pointed out with a low purr.

As he spoke, his right hand began to massage the breast, from time to time using his index finger and thumb to pinch her nipple, while his left hand masterfully caressed the lips of her vulva and her clitoris.

"A-Alucard…" She said as she said as she panted and moaned.

"I-I'm not… f-forcing m-my self… I simply w-wish to make… you feel… good…"

The vampire however wasn't finished. Given the way he had positioned himself, his hips began to move up and down, rubbing his throbbing shaft onto her back as he did so. Sarya panted wildly, feeling heat permeate through her body. It was as if Alucard had some kind of skill that allowed him to send waves of heat through the things he touched. It was also shocking how warm he felt for a being that is technically not alive, and should have no body heat of his own.

Her mind soon became blank, as waves of pleasure continued to hit her body, now with Alucard licking her right ear. His left hand took a detour from the caressing, as he then allowed two of his fingers to slide into her.

"I-I'm… almost…" She gasped.

Lifting his hand from her mid-section, Alucard lifted her before placing his member under her, so now his thrusts were rubbing against her vulva and clitoris. Both his hands now went to work on her breasts, massaging them vigorously, while his tongue kept teasing the pointy end of her ear. Sarya felt that this embrace went on for an eternity, her body being rattled by pleasures that made everything else before in her life seem like a light pat on the head by comparison.

"I-I'm..." Sarya cried out.

Feeling her incoming climax, and his own, Alucard lightly bit down on her ear, before one final thrust sent both of them over the edge. A powerful orgasm went through Sarya's body, which was tensing with incredible force. She felt her upper body being hit by what she assumed to be Alucard's seed. It felt strangely cool, which seemed to help her body relax, until it finally went slightly limp.

* * *

Both bodies now laid limply on the floor, both sharing rather labored breathing. Alucard had managed to find a moment of clarity as he reflected on what he had just done, understanding what it meant for him and for the two women he loved. Yet, he also knew that this was a necessary mistake to make. Sarya had mentioned it before, and he had agreed, since he always feared what would happen if his more primal side gained dominance. Especially in this situation, where he had foolishly been taken to a state of arousal that, given his vampire nature, almost forced him to find proper release. Or else.

Sarya did her best to regulate her breathing, she lifted her head slightly, looking over the mess Alucard had made over her. Using her left thumb, she brushed it over her stained abdomen where some of Alucard's sperm rested, before placing it in her mouth and licking the finger clean. Along with its cool temperature, it also had a sweet and tangy taste. It was a very pleasing treat to her. So much so she wouldn't mind getting more of it, if not at all. Almost forgetting the fact Alucard was under her, Sarya sat back up, her eyes focused on Alucard's slightly limp member, as she leaned forwards until she was once again laying on Alucard.

Placing both hands on the base of the vampire's penis, Sarya used the fluids that had spilled from his previous orgasm, as lube and aid in the process of putting life back into it. Her left hand began to work the lower half of his shaft, using slow and labored motions, making sure to keep a somewhat tight grip on it, so she could feel it pulse under her hand. Her right hand went to his balls, caressing and massaging them as best she could.

Her mouth was focused on the upper half of Alucard's member, she opened her mouth allowing few strands of saliva to drop down on to it. Sarya followed this by lowering her head, and taking the member slowly into herself, having now learned the limitations she possessed. Her head began to bob up and down with a similar pace to her left hand. To this she added her tongue, which glided around the meaty staff.

The sudden stimulus was enough to bring Alucard back from his thoughts, as he let out a loud hiss, while holding back what now had almost become the natural response to such things, and thrust his member further into her throat. Of course, having seen the issues Sarya had on her own, Alucard didn't do this, having to find something else to focus his reactivated libido to. His arms rushed upwards, slamming vigorously on her buttchecks, the slap echoing through the room, and Sarya lifting from her work on Alucard's member to let out a yelp, mixed both with pain and pleasure.

"…"

She went to speak, but was abruptly silenced when he squeezed hard on them, vigorously massing her cheeks, his fingers tentatively parting them to get a better look at her anus and soaking wet opening to her vagina.

"M-Make me feel good." Sarya mumbled, shyly hiding her face behind her hair.

"Push yourself towards me."

Sarya nodded, using his hips to push her body towards Alucard's face, stopping when she was just a few inches away from practically sitting on his face. While almost under her, Alucard found himself once again being bathed by the smell of vanilla, now mixed with the odor of her juices. Alucard kept his hands on her cheeks, lifting his head slightly he opened his mouth almost as if he was about to eat her vulva, his tongue began to emerge until it breached her opening entering her body.

Right away he felt her tighten, her velvet walls reacting to the unfamiliar intruder. The thought amused Alucard imagining that his lengthier tongue probably reached places no other tongue had ever reached. Having placed his tongue inside of her, Alucard began to use his lips to caress and tease her lower lips, moving them slowly upwards and downwards.

The panting and squirming form of Sarya, suddenly let out a chuckle. Ignoring this, Alucard continued with the stimulation, using his tongue to carefully explore her opening, even relaxing it enough so that actual sex could be possible, without too much pain for her. Then, she laughed again, continuing to squirm every time Alucard used his lips to stimulate her, this continued for some time, until she finally managed to speak.

"Y-You're tickling me…~" She informed, groaning as she felt his tongue against her inner walls.

Her words had fallen on deaf ears, as not only did Alucard not stop but he double his efforts, causing her to squirm and tense even more under the unexpected side effects of Alucard's efforts. Sarya turned her head to the right, just to see that Alucard's face was completely covered by her ass, letting out another muffled chuckle, she tried to slightly distance herself from him.

This effort was brought to a quick end when she noticed that Alucard's hands would never move, no matter how hard she tried, and honestly she wouldn't try that hard, as the jolts his tongue was sending through her body made it perfectly acceptable. Her efforts, however, had another reaction as the vampire's fingers began to move to between her buttocks. So much so that she could feel something getting close to her anus.

Now, this feeling was enough to startle her. Sarya wasn't one to talk about her sex life, but if she was to do so, she would have to admit that she had never tried anal. Even if the excuse sounded weak and almost childish, she honestly feared the idea of a penis thrusting in and out of her ass. She could only imagine pain coming from something like that. There was also the thought that it simply did not sound very hygienic, and she couldn't imagine pleasure coming from something that sounded so painful could bring to anyone.

His advances did not stop, and Sarya entered a small state of panic not wanting to know what he was going to do. She tried to tighten her muscles, but the jolts Alucard was sending through her, which were getting stronger and stronger by the moment, made this impossible.

So, she directed her eyes back to his pulsating member, throwing herself at it, before wrapping both hands around it as one would do with a life line. This action had come, in a sense, too late, as almost as soon as she grabbed on to Alucard's shaft, one final and trembling jolt went through her, a pleasure filled cry escaping her lips as her body reached an overwhelming climax.

The dose of pleasure caused her body to fully tense, her muscles constricting quickly and violently, including her hands which ultimately clamped down on what they were currently holding. This was enough to get Alucard's attention, as the vampire let out a growl, his hands retracting from her behind, and his face/tongue from her opening.

Using what felt like her last ounce of strength, Sarya threw herself to Alucard's right, falling limply on the floor as a panting mess, her right hand still feebly holding on to his member. Alucard sat back up, and looked down at Sarya examining her. Ignoring the slightly uncomfortable feeling in his penis from her having grabbed on to it with what he imagined to be all her might.

"Are you alright?" Alucard asked, while subconsciously liking his lips.

"…F-Fine…" She replied, in an almost mechanical fashion.

Letting go his member, Sarya placed her right hand on his firm hip and the left on the ground, she tried to push herself into a sitting position, but almost fell back if Alucard had not grabbed onto her right arm, helping her to sit next to him. Sarya had to admit, she was not expecting this. She had imagined him to be something otherworldly, but to be able to put her in this state with his tongue alone... Knowing this, the realization of how much Talia and Zesshi could endure also became clear. Especially knowing that they spent entire nights going at it.

* * *

"Then… shall we continue?" Alucard asked, grabbing on to her left wrist with his left hand.

Sarya was bathed in the crimson glow of the vampire's eyes, his expression was mistakenly that of a predator looming over its prey. She saw lust and hunger in his eyes, his member seemed to twitch eagerly in expectation for her positive reply. Her jaw dropped slightly as she went to answer, but nothing came out, leaving her only able to nod, giving the vampire what seemed to be the much away reply. Almost immediately, Alucard pulled and turned Sarya around, taking great care with her body as he did so. After having her facing the other way, he smoothly pushed her down to an all fours position, where her posterior was presented to him.

Getting on his knees, Alucard approached her, starting things with gently feeling her butt cheeks. He massaged and caressed them in an attempt to further relax her, so she could receive him. Then, he grabbed onto his member with his right, and began to guide it towards her opening. The tip of his penis made contact with her lower lips, and he heard Sarya let out a small gasp, probably realizing what was about to go inside of her.

Wanting to further relax her, Alucard used his free hand to feel the rest of her body. It went from her left buttock, to her back, then shoulder, going to her front, caressing her breast, then gliding back to where it had started. Alucard moved his hips forward, but given the wet nature of his member and her opening, he ended up sliding under the goal, grinding as it did against her lips and clitoris, causing her to groan openly. Moving his hips back, Alucard tried again, just for this time for his penis to go slide upwards, brushing her anus as it went, this time earning him an audible gasp.

"N-Not there..." Sarya informed, her face bright red.

Alucard said nothing as he tried again, this time the penis and her lips met, and with a slight push, Sarya let out a loud lust filled gasp as Alucard entered her. He didn't move right away after that, and honestly Sarya was thankful for this. The simple act of him entering her, was enough to completely fill her.

In reality this statement was wrong. While Sarya herself was not aware of it, Alucard had in fact not reached her deepest part, or had he fully inserted his shaft which, given how tight she was would would never be able to. As she was relaxing and shifting her body to accept Alucard, she felt him lean in on her, his right hand going to her shoulder and his lips to her left ear.

"I'm going to start moving." He informed, his lips brushing against her ear.

"W-Wait…"

Sarya tried to ask for some more time to prepare for what he was about to do, but her request fell on deaf ears, as Alucard moved slightly back and then pushed forwards. He followed this with slow movements, as he explored the limits of where his member could go. Not wanting to risk letting her feel dissatisfied, he continued his ministrations by leaning on her using his hands and mouth. His right hand kept holding on to her shoulder, while his left had gone under her to her breast massaging it. His lips had gone to her neck caressing it as he continued to take in the smell of vanilla, even if it now was mixed with sweat and arousal.

As time went on, Alucard began to increase the rate and speed of his thrusting, keeping things at a pace that seemed to be the most appropriate for her, even if his vampiric instincts were telling him to go all out like he did on a regular basis with Talia and Zesshi.

From what he could tell, his current rhythm seemed to be enough to send her into an increased state of arousal, as she seemed to have let her body go mostly limp, moaning and huffing under the waves of pleasure each motion gave her. Sarya had in a sense resigned herself to taking wave after wave of pleasure into her body, pretty much allowing every other sense to go numb so as to maximize what was already the most intense sex she had ever experienced in her life. Once again, it blew her mind to imagine Zesshi and Talia taking not only this, but much more during an entire night.

Sarya found herself having to refocus on her other senses, when she felt the nails in Alucard's right hand begin to break the skin. While she could allow herself to live with this, it was the fact she was beginning to feel teeth brushing against her neck that got her serious attention.

She motioned her head to the left, so as to look at him, her left hand moving upwards getting a hold of his hair, gently pulling on it to get his attention. Sarya would be lying if she said that the crimson eyes that meet her gaze didn't sent a shiver down her spine. Yet it wasn't enough to worry her that much, as in her mind she was going to try to do something else only Zesshi and Talia ever got to do.

"K-Kiss…me." She said, opening her mouth and letting her tongue hang out.

Surprisingly the vampire seemed to hold himself back for a moment, before leaning towards her and biting slightly on the tip of her tongue, in a bizarre and animalistic way to pull her closer into a kiss. As he did this, Alucard used his left index and thumb to pinch her nipple, while his right hand went from the shoulder to pinching her right nipple. Their tongues intertwined, coiling around each other, as saliva traveled from one mouth to the other. Sarya quickly found how her passion was outmatched by the sheer intensity of Alucard's.

His hips began to move faster and faster. Sarya feeling his member beginning to pulsate inside of her signaling his incoming climax, which paired itself with her own peaking arousal. Feeling the intense pleasure beginning to reach its limit, Sarya moaned loudly beginning to fall back from the messy kiss she was sharing with Alucard. However, the vampire placed his left hand on her right check, cupping her chin so as to keep her face in position to continue their oral embrace.

"I-In…side…" She managed to say, just before Alucard locked their lips back together.

Sarya's orgasmic cries were drowned out by the intense, and now mostly one sided kiss that Alucard was holding her in. Her body filling with the heat released by her latest orgasm. Heat that was shortly after drowned out by the cool nature of Alucard's semen, his hips never stopping as he seemed to literally be pumping her insides full of his seed, doing eight consecutive thrusts until he finally slowed down and stopped.

Alucard's left hand let go of Sarya, causing her head to tilt down, her eyes watery, saliva freely and abundantly dropping down from her mouth, and her tongue dangling weakly. At the moment the only thing that was holding her up was Alucard's right hand, which still held firmly to her right breast. The elf's womanhood, leaked only minimal amounts of the overflowing amount of semen that now filled her up. It being almost perfectly sealed by Alucard's still erect member. Something that made it seem as if hadn't climaxed at all.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Alucard proceeded to turn Sarya towards him, the motion being facilitated by the fact his shaft and her womanhood had been neatly lubed by his abundant seed, with Sarya only having to move her legs to allow the rotation. Now it seemed like she was kneeling on-top of a kneeling Alucard, her head falling on to the left side of his chest, her entire body still quivering with pleasure.

* * *

The vampire felt his arms wrapping around her waist, feeling her soft and sweat covered skin, his member continuing to reside inside of her. Coupled with his primal vampiric side pushing his still unsatisfied libido to more intense places. Keeping himself under control, Alucard leaned down on her and spoke, in a low tone.

"Can you continue?"

Sarya simply gave him a nod, however it wasn't this he wanted. He was hoping for an answer, something that would better tell him at what point she was at, even if he could clearly tell that she wouldn't be able to take much more. Taking a deep breath, Alucard allowed some of his more primal urges to influence him, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. Alucard laid down on his back. and pushed slightly upwards with his legs so he could better thrust into her.

Moving his member slightly backwards, an action that cause some strands of both his and her fluids to flow from her womanhood, Alucard began to thrust himself back into her. The initial motion, aided by the presence of his seed allowed him to slide deeper in than before. An action that by Sarya's reaction of gritting her teeth and her body tensing up, indicated he had reached her core. Sarya found herself helpless in her current predicament. His arms held her in place, while his member moved into her with quick and rough motions, wet slapping sounds echoing through the room, as she felt the merciless wrath of the vampire's libido.

"W-Wait…" She said, in between moans.

"I-I can't hold on… I'm losing… consciousness…"

If Sarya was going to say anything else, Alucard didn't give her time to. Placing his left hand on the back of her head, he lifted it up for another kiss, using it to silence her as he continued to plow away at her womanhood. Sarya moved her hands up, seemingly going to place them on his shoulders and try to get him to slow down, but as much as she tried to pull, her body produced no sort of strength. As if the pleasure was replacing everything inside of her.

Seeing that Sarya's head wasn't going to move, Alucard moved his left hand to her rear, slapping her right buttock, before grabbing onto and pulling it slightly. Following this with another slap, he allowed his hand to travel in between her cheeks. His tentative index finger pushing against her anus. From his careful proving of the area, it dawned on Alucard that hers was a virgin hole, which probably explained why she didn't want anal.

Of course, his size was also an issue. However, he also was in the mood to show her something. With this idea in mind he stopped massaging the opening with his index. He moved his hand down, at the same time he slowly backed up his member so more of the semen from his previous orgasm would pour out. Using his index and middle finger her began to spread some of his seed around her anus, making sure there was a considerable amount of it so that he could insert his pinky finger without worry.

Having spread his seed, he used it to lube his pinky finger, before letting it slide in. After doing this he took a moment to look at Sarya, just to be meet with glassy eyes, who were in the process of rolling back into her skull. Her tongue had stopped moving, now falling victim to whatever motions Alucard's own tongue did, she now only let her arms go weakly around his neck.

He continued to pump his member into her, with now the added stimulus of slowly moving his left pinky inside her anus, bringing it up until he almost removed it, before shoving it back down and repeating the process. Being tired of keeping his right arm around her waist, Alucard moved it towards her bust, his hand getting a good hold on her right breast, grabbing it in such a way that her nipple was held in-between his index and middle finger. Having placed the nipple in that position, he motioned the fingers together trapping the nipple between them, allowing him to slightly pull on it.

Alucard's hips hadn't let up yet, keeping an even greater pace then before. A pace that for the most part was enough to not do any kind of damage to the already half-conscious Sarya. He continued till he felt her body begin to tense around his member, a sign he understood as her being close to climax. Knowing this he was prompted to pick up his pace ever so slightly, getting from her several brief squirming motions, that told him he was reaching her core.

With one final and powerful thrust, Alucard hit her core in the process releasing his seed once again inside of her, letting out a loud animalistic grunt in the process. This time he remained motionless, allowing his member freely release as much semen as it wanted, given the fact her insides was already mostly full from before, this new orgasm forced a cocktail of both of their fluids to spill from within her opening, even with his member still in place.

Letting his arms to fall to the side and his legs to relax, Alucard allowed himself to stay in a laying position for some time, taking long and labored breaths. His member was still inside of Sarya, and while it had lost some firmness, it had not returned to its usual flaccid state, which only served to unnerve him, as he felt his body still wanted some kind of release. Placing his left arm around Sarya, Alucard slowly placed her on the floor, his member leaving the overflown confines of her body.

* * *

As soon as she was placed on the floor, and her body settled, the fluids began to seep and then gush out, in what Alucard could imagine Talia and Zesshi calling a "waste". He moved his hand in front of Sarya's face, noting that her reactions were weak. It was as he feared. She was in a half- conscious state. This was the end of the night for her. Looking down and seeing his still waiting member, Alucard went to try and deal with it himself, his right hand going to wrap around the slippery surface, when Sarya moved.

"H-Here…" She said, moving her legs slightly.

"Sarya, you can't take much more." He retorted in a worried tone.

"N-No. Between… them…"

Alucard's eyes darted to her legs. They were glowing slightly crimson. A sign he was just one push away from being fully relieved. Grabbing on to her ankles with his left hand, Alucard lifted them. While getting close to her in a kneeling position, his member easily sliding in between her smooth tights, which were made all the smoother by the fluids covering Alucard's penis.

Keeping her legs up against his body, Alucard began to move his hips forwards and backwards, grinding the length of his meat staff onto her smooth legs. While his left arm handled her legs, Alucard was unsure of what to do with rest of her body. This had happened because he didn't want to risk exposing Sarya to any more arousal, fearing what it could do to her. In the end, he decided to give the lower portion of her legs tentative kisses, moving his tongue along them from time to time.

Bending Sarya's legs towards her, Alucard continued to rub his member against her legs, while he focused his tongue on her feet. It glided with snake like motions through her toes, before going to the soles of her feet. Wrapping his tongue around her right toe, Alucard moved his head forwards, taking it into his mouth, as he slowly suckled on it. At this new stimulus, Sarya's legs began to move, squirming slightly, along with her toes clenching especially when he ran his tongue along her soles, as if she was ticklish there. Weakly biting down on her toe, Alucard began to playfully pull at it, which prompted Sarya's legs to continue to move, at one time her other foot almost hitting him squarely in the face.

"T-Ticklish…stop…" She weakly remarked.

Alucard stopped, but not for long. Placing himself on her right, he bent her leg over his member, placing the leg in such a position that he could thrust with some rhythm while using only his left hand to keep it in place. Grabbing on to the other leg, he began by kissing the side of her foot, allowing his lips to brush her skin ever so slightly in between kisses, he kept his eyes on Sarya at all times.

Seeing her face twitch weakly, her body squirming with every little touch he made. His lips then wrapped around her larger toe. Placing his teeth on it, he stopped holding her foot with his hand, so now only his teeth held the leg in place, allowing Sarya to feel small almost prickling sensation around her toe. With his teeth busy, he used his tongue to tease the tip of the toe, doing so only because he saw Sarya squirm as a result. It did not take long for Alucard's member to begin to pulsate in-between Sarya's leg. A feeling both experienced, as the elf spoke.

"Mouth…"

"A-Are you sure?" Alucard asked, his breathing becoming ragged as he reached another climax.

Sarya lifted her head and opened her mouth, showing herself fully willing to welcome his seed into herself once more. Not wanting to go against her wishes, Alucard slowly let go of her left leg and retracted his member from her right, followed by straddling her. He placed himself just below her bust, doing more than she had originally asked. Using his left he made sure her head remained risen, and with his right he held her breasts together as best he could. Alucard continued thrust his member, with it breaching Sarya's mouth on several occasions, until he finally reached his limit.

While doing so, he found himself unable to hold back, placing both hands around Sarya's head and ramming part of his member into her mouth, but showing some control by not moving it in too deeply, as he remembered the trouble she had shown handling it. Both his member and hips twitched and spasmed, as he held back on thrusting his shaft as deep as he could into her throat. As it was now, he unleashed most of his seed on her mouth, getting some on her face and neck. When he managed to pull himself away from her, his member finally returned to its flaccid form.

* * *

Alucard allowed his body to fall to the side and roll away from hers. His breathing was still rapid and gave the thought he had went through some great labor, even if he was undead. In reality, he was beginning to feel like a great weight had been removed from his mind as it slowly began to clear up. It wasn't like he was back at 100%, and no longer mentally exhausted from several days of tireless work, but with his libido regulated he felt like he could go on for a little extra time. Of course, he would go and get some rest as soon as he was finished at Sarya's home. That thought caused him to quickly sit up, what he had done becoming troubling clear.

Quickly turning to look at the motionless Sarya, he was genuinely relieved to see that she had simply wondered into unconsciousness. Not being held back by her lack of response, Alucard examined her body. He saw no visible injuries, or anything broken. On her right shoulder were the visible marks of his nails. The skin was left unbroken, but the marks were still there. On the toe he had just been suckling on were some slight teeth marks, with the same being visible on her tongue.

Yet, these were neither permanent nor serious in nature, making Alucard feel much better about himself as his control. He went to examine her groin area, and luckily he saw nothing worrisome. There was just some redness and some swollenness. He even examined her opening and the fluids that had come out. All was normal, and nothing in them showed the immediate need for her to be healed. A long sigh escaped his lips. Alucard couldn't say that he was in full control of himself while this happened, meaning that he could have injured her. Badly in fact.

Ignoring those thoughts for the time being, as he was too tired to properly process them, Alucard decided to clean the mess he had made. Picking up the elf bridal style, he reentered the bath, making full use of the bathing supplies Sarya had brought into the room to clean both her and his body. He followed this by drying himself and her, before carrying her to her room and placing her on the bed, watching her rest for a while.

"I guess I will join her. It's not the worst thing I've done today…" He mumbled in resignation.

Laying next to the elf, he covered them both with her soft sheets, and in no time at all he had drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sarya woke up rather early in the morning, when a few rays of light began to enter through the window, hitting her face. She let out the mix of a yawn and a groan as she tried to raise her hands to cover her eyes, yet her arms seemed to creak under the effort, failing to do what she asked of them. Not being able to use her arms to block the light, she turned her body the other way, also feeling it groan and creak under the effort she requested of it.

Her body felt numb, her legs were like jelly, and her groin and buttocks were sore. Her mind was a mess of unconnected thoughts. So much so she was certain that she had most likely blanked out during some point, not remembering when she came to bed. Her eyes trailed the bed, seeing on it the evidence that someone else had slept there with her. After this it finally dawned on her, as she sat back up. The sudden motion rocked her body with some pain, since she had ignored the state it was in even while she laid in bed.

Her breath began to quicken, her heartbeat got faster and faster, heat permeated through her form as she began to remember what she had done last night, even if some of it was still missing. She had done something terrible. She had taken advantage of the mental state of one of her closest friends. He had reciprocated, but now he was gone. Suddenly, she felt the bedroom door open, her head quickly moved to see who it was, much to her relief, it was Alucard.

"Morning." He greeted, closing the door behind him.

Sarya said nothing. She couldn't. The scene was simply too surreal. To think that not only had she spent the night with Alucard, feeling pleasure saved only for Zesshi and Talia, she now had shared the same bed as him, and know he was in her room, shirtless and with a rather pleasing expression on his face.

"I bought you a healing potion." He announced, beginning to walk towards her.

Sarya's eyes followed as he walked through the room and stopped next to her. She did not understand why he was acting like this. Shouldn't he be angry? Shouldn't he be angry that she used him for her own purposes? He said nothing. He just stood there while presenting her with the potion. Trying to ignore the feelings that were eating away at her, Sarya tried to pick up the potion, but her arms failed to fully rise.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I can't…" She informed, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"Very well. We'll do it like this. I will give you what you want, what you truly want, and then we will talk. What do you say?"

"Y-Yes." She replied, unsure of what he meant.

Opening the bottle, Alucard took the potion and poured the contents into his mouth. An act that shocked Sarya as she knew what it would do to him. He followed this by putting his right hand on the back of her head, and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Keeping her mouth open, Sarya felt the potion enter, and go down her throat. Ignoring the healing effects, she paid attention only to him. Their tongues twirled around each other for a moment, before he coldly pulled away. Sarya remained motionless, having felt what the potion had done to the interior of his mouth. Why would he do that? Why was he still acting so friendly towards her, after she used their trust for her own gain?

"Sarya…" Alucard mumbled, taking a seat next to her.

"… I'm sorry." He added in dejection.

"W-What?" Sarya mumbled, unbelieving of what he had said.

"I was not in my best form yesterday, and wasn't as careful as I should have been. I apologize if I caused you any major pain or discomfort." He continued.

"N-No. No. That has nothing to do with it! I-If anything had happened it would have been my fault. I was the one that influenced you, that seduced you, into going into the bath, into… having sex with me." Sarya argued back, holding back tears from forming.

Alucard looked at her for a moment, before passing his right hand through his hair and sigh weakly.

"If I hadn't been in the state I was in, this wouldn't have happened to begin with." Alucard said matter-of-factly.

"That aside… We have a big problem here, Sarya."

"M-My lord, I apologize for my actions! B-But please understand that I simply wanted to show you my feelings. I did not want to manipulate you like I did, b-but…" Sarya informed, with visible panic, just for Alucard to raise his hand to silence her.

"But you couldn't help yourself? After seeing me in the state I was in?" Alucard hissed, his eyes piercing through her.

Sarya found herself falling back into the bed, as if hit by some unseen force, her heart tightened, no longer was she in a state of panic, she was bathed in desperation. That gaze alone made it feel like her entire world was beginning to fall apart. She couldn't let it happen. No surely, she could stop what she felt was about to happen. Then, Alucard spoke, and she heard everything but what she expected to hear.

"Do you understand how dangerous what you did was!?"

"I-I…"

"No need to answer. I can tell you that you didn't. I could have seriously hurt you, if not worse. You were lucky, Sarya!" The vampire growled.

She gulped, her skin going pale. Was she to think that he could have killed her? Indeed, she had manipulated him with the argument of what his vampiric instincts could lead him to do. She had to admit that she had not considered said instincts might be turned on her. Well, by the way he was speaking, and taking into account how she felt when she woke up, Sarya imagined that in a sense those instincts has turned on her.

"M-My apologies. I acted on my own urges and wants. I-I felt horrible about what I was doing. I failed to understand the danger of the situation, or the consequences of my actions, I-I simply wanted to… experience what Talia and Zesshi feel! I wanted you, I held back on those feelings for so long, and when you showed up at my door in your state, I thought that then I c-could have it…"

Alucard was frozen in place. He feared this was her reasoning for things. Having held back for so long, she had taken an opportunity to act on those feelings when it had presented herself. He didn't feel himself able to judge her for her actions. He had understood what might have caused these feelings in her. He had helped her save her people, he had saved her, and she had saved him. He had presented her with hope and prosperity, and she had continually done her best to pay back what he had given.

"Do you love me, Sarya?" He asked, with a serious tone.

"I… I wanted to be close to you. I wanted to pay you back as best as I could what you have done. And yes, I felt myself extremely attracted to you. How could I not have been? You are so powerful, imposing, beautiful like no one I had ever seen. You are so kind, so nice, and I heard and felt all these things from the night you spent with Talia and Zesshi in the Mines. I-I don't think it is love, I simply felt the wish to be with you."

"That's good. I don't know what I would do if you did love me. I fear that I am not able to have shared those feelings. I hope you understand that this was a one time thing, and it won't happen again."

"I understand. Thank you, for your mercy, my Lord." Sarya said, with a deep bow.

"Mercy?" Alucard asked, looking at the still bowing.

"For my actions. H-Having committed such a crime against the King, I could only hope for a quick…" Sarya began to say, when Alucard stopped her by placing a hand on her right shoulder.

"Nothing will come of this. I will not judge you for your feelings or urges. Or will I punish you for acting on them when the opportunity presented itself. Mostly because I was as much to blame as you were. Now, rise."

Sarya did as she was told, taking this as an opportunity to wipe away some of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Alucard understood perfectly that this was also his fault. Also wanting her to understand this, so she wouldn't have carry the burden of guilt alone. He now understood and admitted that having spent so many days without rest had mentally and emotionally taxed him too much, and that in the future he had to find ways to take breaks, so as to prevent similar situations. In the aspect of managing his often wild vampiric libido during these days, he was certain that something could be worked out with Zesshi or Talia. At least, that was what he hoped.

"Now, come. I have made you some breakfast. You need to regain your strength for today." Alucard informed, getting back up from the bed.

"A-As you wish."

"Also…" The vampire spoke up, with a grave tone.

"Later in the morning, we will be meeting up with Zesshi and Talia and tell them what happened. Understood?"

"I... Yes."

The morning passed rather slowly, with the two speaking whenever necessary outside of some small talk. Both having to deal with their own guilt and fear of what was to come when they went to meet Zesshi and Talia.

* * *

When the time came, the duo made their way via [Gate] to the royal bedroom, where Zesshi and Talia were already waiting, showing Sarya that Alucard had called them there for some kind of meeting. She could only assume that they knew nothing about it, simply because she felt no hostility towards her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zesshi asked, annoyed at the fact something was getting in the way of her and her mate.

"L-Last night… Me and Sarya, spent the night together…" Alucard replied.

"..."

"Is this a joke?" Zesshi hissed, with Talia remaining silent as she studied them.

"No. I was unable to properly control my vampiric instincts and…" Alucard tried to argue, but Zesshi spoke over him.

"You were unable to control yourself!? We…" This time Zesshi found herself being interrupted by Sarya.

"It was my fault! I... I took advantage of his weakened state and manipulated him into doing it!"

Sarya felt she had to speak. Her focus had gone from a fear of what might happen to her, but to what seemed to be happening to the royal family. She would not let it fall apart for something she did, even if that meant having to bear the wrath of her queen.

"After all we have done for you, this is how you repay us? By manipulating and fucking my mate!?" Zesshi hissed.

"My queen, I apologize for my actions. A-At the time…" Sarya tried to explain, but the half-elf wasn't listening to it.

"I don't care what your reasons were. Nothing justifies taking advantage of Alucard, so that you could indulge in whatever urges you might have. I…"

"Zesshi, that's enough." Alucard growled.

"You're taking her side? Even after she used you?"

"She is as much to blame as I am! Yes, she manipulated me. But I was the one that put myself in a state to allow her to do so, and I was the one that allowed himself to go along with her."

Zesshi gritted her teeth with a mixture of anger and frustration. Why did she had to deal with this? Couldn't he have kept himself under control for just a little while longer before she had arrived? She understood the state he was in, having kept up some form of communication with him via [Message]. Yet, to think that he had reached the point where Sarya could seduce him so easily. It was infuriating.

"Zesshi, you should properly ponder on the situation." Talia informed, in a calm tone.

"H-How can you be so calm!?"

"Unlike you, I am able to see through my own jealousy and hate brought about by this situation. I understand that Alucard-sama did not wish to do what he did, and that he wouldn't do it if he was well rested. I can also see that this woman is unable to harm Alucard-sama, wanting simply to express herself and feel what only you and I feel. I also know that much like him, you spent this last night with someone."

"You! Not... someone outside the three of us."

"That doesn't change the fact that even we had a moment of sexual release during these days. You cannot dare to judge Alucard-sama for his actions when you also failed to control yourself." Talia argued.

"T-Then what would you have us do about this?" Zesshi growled in frustration.

"Nothing. We forgive Sarya for her actions, since Alucard-sama seems to have done the same himself, and she understands how serious they were."

"Sarya, I hope you understand how lucky you are. But… I u-understand what might have driven you to this. That is why I am willing to let this ago, taking into account the work you do for us too of course. As long as you promise to never even think of doing anything like this again. Understood?" Zesshi said in a commanding tone.

"Y-Yes, my lady! I promise that this will never happen again." Sarya replied, taking a deep bow.

"Good. Now, leave before I change my mind."

Sarya took another bow, leaving via the same [Gate] she had arrived from, which Alucard then closed as soon as she vanished.

"Why did you push yourself so hard?" Zesshi asked, in an almost desperate tone, as she went to embrace him.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again." Alucard informed, embracing her.

"What about what caused you to sleep with her? That wasn't just to tiring yourself out." She remarked, taking a step back so Talia could also greet him.

"I'm sure that we can work something out." Alucard replied, as he embraced Talia.

"If you were able to keep it in your pants, we wouldn't be having this problem!" Zesshi remarked, crossing her arms.

"Hold your tongue." Talia growled.

"Stay calm both of you. Enough has already happened, there's no need for you two to argue."

"My apologies." Talia quickly said, continuing to hold on to him.

"Do you have anything to do, today?" Zesshi asked.

"A couple of meetings. But I will be free at night."

"Good. You will have a lot of making up to me to do." Zesshi announced, frowning.

"A-Are you fine with this?" Alucard asked, letting go of Talia and approaching his queen.

"Not really. B-But I understand that this was something beyond your control. And something that I would like to be there to prevent." She informed, when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I'll make sure that this never happens again."

"S-So will I." She mumbled.

* * *

That night, Zesshi found herself alone in the shower, while Alucard and Talia were already in the bed, but she was taking longer than usual. Her mind was still on what had happened, and having gone from feeling jealousy and anger to feeling a certain kind of powerlessness. Perhaps it could have been prevented if she and Talia had done a better job satisfying him before leaving for the Theocracy.

Perhaps she should have just ignored her instructions and gone to visit him via [Gate] or have had Talia do so. Or maybe even have someone else that could lend a hand in the labor that was satisfying Alucard. Still, this would be very difficult to do, as not any woman would do. Zesshi wouldn't want anyone to touch him without her permission, and the thought alone made her rage boil. Perhaps that would be the best option. Get some people she trusted, and have them join in on the, "fun". Zesshi had to admit that the idea had some appeal, especially if it prevented what happened with Sarya from happening again, and with worse consequences.

Still, such an idea felt too much. For the time being, she saw more worth in taking a more imaginative approach to their time together, and also doing it more often. The thought alone made her legs quiver with anticipation. That's when she had another idea. Perhaps she should speak with Shalltear about the matter. After all, that vampire seemed to have extensive knowledge on the topic of sex. Surely she could come up with some inventive ways for Zesshi to deal with her problems.


End file.
